The Five Dimensional Door
by bayloo7
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern. One of the best and most known shadowhunters her age, lost to limbo. Betrayed by her father, Clary ends up in a portal with no destination in mind and no previous location set for her to fall to. What happens when she falls straight into the mystery of the missing shadowhunters?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 1: Falling Into You**

You know when you're about to fall asleep and you dream that you're tripping over concrete, which instantly causes you to shoot up in bed? Falling into limbo is kind of like that, except you never wake up. You just fall.

Time turns into a figment of your imagination. Seconds become hours and minutes become days, the clock coming to a complete halt. I tried to scream as I fell, but no sound came out of my open mouth. I tried to move, but my muscles no longer obeyed my command. Limbo was slowly taking over everything that I'd normally have control over until I was left with nothing. Leaving me only alive to fall. I couldn't even cry.

When I finally started to think that I'd be falling forever, I hit rock bottom, literally. One second I was free falling and the next gravity was pulling me straight into the dirt. As my back hit the ground, the air was knocked out of me, and I rolled over gasping. I can move? Oh my gosh I can move.

 **Let's take a few steps back so I can tell you how this all started.**

It was an ordinary Tuesday morning for me. I woke up to a plateful of tasty pancakes made by my mother. I devoured them all at the same time as my brother. Sebastian liked to make everything a competition, and that included who would finish their stack of pancakes first. Sadly he beat me this time, but in my defense he did have a head start. Tomorrow, I'm the winner.

"Dad, are we still going to train out in the field today?" I ask. My father had promised Seb and I that we would train in the field this week. I was hoping today was the day.

"I've thought about it a lot Clarissa, but I don't think you're ready."

"Oh come on dad, she's better than half of the shadowhunters in Idris and you know it." I smile at Seb as he comes to my defense.

"She may be better than them, but that doesn't mean she's good enough to come out with us in the field." My father paused, looking up from his morning paper, "How about you and I go alone today Clarissa and I'll judge whether you're ready or not?"

"I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm ready."

"Then it's settled. You and I have a date in demon world. Meet me out front in half an hour," said my father.

I got up and went to my room to get dressed and gather my weapons. My dad has always been really hard on my brother and I with our training. Our family is known to be strong and relentless in battle. My ancestors left a big shadow for us to fill, and my dad has made it his mission to keep this family well know.

After getting into my battle gear and strapping on my favorite seraph blade, I head out front to find my father staring off into the forest. I walk up next to him and stare in the same direction, searching for whatever had him so entranced.

"What weapon did you decide on?" My father asked.

"I chose my favorite seraph blade, and packed a couple throwing knives just in case."

"If you do well out here today, I want to start you practicing with the kindjal."

I looked up at my father in surprise. The kindjal is the main weapon my father uses in battle. He's never let me near it, claiming that I hadn't had enough training yet. I must impress father today to prove that I'm worthy of his most precious weapon.

I follow my father as he walks into the forest behind our mansion. As we slide in through trees and around small bolders I notice something off with my father. He's usually so graceful with his movements, light as a feather, but today he is tensed. I see it in his shoulders, he's stressing about something. I wonder what it is.

Ten minutes pass by before we reach the wardings that keep Idris invisible to mundanes. I exchange a glance with my father before we both pass through to the other side. I look around, examining my new surroundings. It seems we are in another forest, and there are hills in the distance. I don't think many mundanes live around here, but who knows about demons.

"You see those mountains up ahead?"

I nod in response to my fathers question.

"I have a feeling that area will be good for fighting. You brought your sensor right?"

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye out for demonic frequencies," I said.

"That's my girl, now lets get to those mountains."

Every couple minutes I'd glance at my sensor to make sure the area was still clear, and it was until we reached the mountains. I notified my father and we moved forward, both on guard. I pulled out my seraph blade and spoke, _Dumah_ , making it glow with heavenly fire. Dumah is one of the ancient angels that we can call on for power against demons. There are a ton of angels that allow this, but the one angel we can never call on for this type of thing is Raziel. I'm not completely sure why, but my father made sure Seb and I had that ingrained into our heads.

I was snapped out of my thoughts to see two shax demons snarling at me and my father. My sensor was going off the rails indicating that they weren't the only two demons in the area. This is perfect. I need to prove to my father that I am good enough for the field and good enough to use his favorite weapon. I use this as motivation to step forward and battle the two shax demons on my own.

With one to my left and one to my right, I stand in between them waiting for one to move. Seconds pass before the demon to my left charges at me, but he was too slow for my shadowhunter reflexes. I raised my blade, using the hilt to smack the demon away, and turn to throw two knives into the gut of the demon to my right. I face back towards the other demon, calling on _Dumah_ for more energy, and I move forward. I strike the demon across the face, leaving a large gash before running my blade completely through his chest. I watch as the demon turned to ash.

"Well done Clarissa, well done."

I turn from the ash to find my father clapping at me, next to another pile of ash which I assume was the other demon. Father leans down and grabs my two throwing knives, handing them back to me.

"I'm surprised at your swiftness between the two demons."

"So I did good?" I ask excited.

"You did well, but not extraordinary like I'd expect from you. You're a Morgenstern, Clarissa. You need to start fighting like one."

"What can I do better father?" I'm at a loss. I don't know what he wants from me. I mean I'm only 17 years old and I've killed more demons than most other shadowhunters my age. The only other shadowhunter my age that's killed as many demons as I have went missing two years ago. Ever since he disappeared I became the best of my age. What more can I do to please my father?

"You need to become ruthless. Yeah sure you killed two shax demons in a matter of five minutes, but I need that number to be six demons in five minutes. Do you understand?"

"I'm not quick enough. Got it."

"Yes, and you kill like any ordinary shadowhunter would kill. You need to get creative, Clary."

"I can do creative." I'm an artist after all. Becoming more creative is right up my alley, but I'm not so sure I can be any faster than I already am. I guess I have to try if I want to live up to the Morgenstern family name.

My father and I continue searching out demons and taking them all out one by one. By the end of the day, we'd killed a total of twenty three demons. I don't know why so many of them were hanging out in these mountains, but it made for a good field day for father and I. Out of the twenty three demons that we took out, I killed eleven of them. We came across shax, ravener, and eidolon demons. I got to kill at least one of each, but the majority of my numbers were shax demons. Either way it was a good day out there.

On our way back to the border of Idris, my father seemed to grow more and more tense. I had barely noticed it earlier this morning, but now it was like his body was screaming stress and it was the only thing I could see on him. I thought I'd address it, maybe it would help him to talk about whatever's making him so tensed.

"Hey dad…you got anything on your mind you'd like to talk about?"

He looked back at me with a weird expression. "What do you mean by that?"

"You just seem so tensed. I figured you had something on your mind."

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he just kept walking forward into the forest. I guess he doesn't want to talk about it.

About fifteen minutes later we were on the other side of the wards back in Idris. We had walked until we were back in the forest that was behind my house. I thought maybe I'd made my father angry earlier when I asked about the tension. He hadn't said one thing since I had asked earlier, until now.

"Clarissa. I'm sorry I didn't answer you earlier, I needed to think about how I was going to bring this up."

"That's okay dad. What's on your mind?"

We both stopped walking as my father turned around to look at me. His face was expressionless, his shoulders still tensed. Something really is getting at him.

"My daughter," He paused for a second before continuing, "I never had a doubt in my mind that you weren't ready for the field."

"Why didn't you let me come out with you and Sebastian then?"

"I needed you alone."

I watch as my father's shoulders release some of their tension, his facial expressions relaxing along with them. Why would he need me alone today?

"You see Clary, I have a plan forming. One that will keep the Morgenstern name talked about for decades."

"What does getting me out here alone have to do with your plan?" I ask.

My father smiles a little at my question, looking down at the ground. "My plan begins today and it starts with having you out here alone in the forest." He looked back up at me, eyes as cold as ice.

Something in my gut feels wrong. "Do you want me to do something for your plan?"

"Yes."

"What do you need father? Just ask and I'll do it." I wait in silence for him to reply, but instead of words he replies with his actions.

I watch as my father pulls his kindjal out of his boot, arming himself…against me.

"Father," I rest my hand on my own blade, "is this some new weird form of training?"

He laughs as he moves closer to me, and I know the answer to my question is no. The horrible feeling in my gut picks up and I realize it was trying to warn me earlier. I can't believe my own father would turn on me. Maybe one of the eidolon demons shape-shifted into my dad earlier, but I should see through the glamour…this is my father.

"The beginning of my plan starts with you, my daughter. It starts when your beloved mother and brother think you're dead. It starts when I make you disappear," said my father.

"You would kill your own daughter to promote your family? Doesn't make much sense, dad."

"Who said anything about killing you?"

"Then what are you-" He interrupts me mid-sentence.

"Easy now Love, I'm going to send you somewhere no one will ever find you. I could never kill my own daughter, not without good reason."

"Where? At least tell me where." I ask.

"Limbo," said father, laughing after the word left his mouth.

"Dad, you can't conjure your own portal without a warlock."

He looked back at me, smiling in a way that made me feel uneasy. "I have that part covered," he said. He snapped his fingers and within seconds a portal appeared to my left.

Eyes wide, I turn around in circles looking for the warlock, but see nothing other than trees. What warlock would help my father do something so crazy, so wrong? My fear begins to pick up as I try to figure out what to do. I can't kill my father, I just can't…but I do need to keep him from sending me through that portal. I guess I have no choice but to fight him.

"I'm not going down without a fight, father." I slowly begin to wrap my hand around the hilt of my seraph blade as an unsettling smile appears on my father's face once again.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He walks towards me fast and I pull out my seraph blade ready to fight him. Just as I raise my blade, something hits me hard in the back of the head. I fall to my knees, dropping my weapon on the way down. Right before I completely black out, I see a figure walk out from behind me to stand at my father's side. Everything around became too blurry for me to make out who it was, but I was sure that they had just hit me in the back of the head with a bat or a huge stick.

I let the rest of my body fall to the ground, looking up at the two blurry figures. They exchanged a couple of words, but it was all too muffled for me to understand them. As my mind started to slip into unconsciousness I felt my body get picked up and thrown into the portal.

 **And so I fell straight into limbo, which just about catches you all up on how I got here.**

I don't know how long I was falling unconscious, but when I woke up I was disoriented and in pain. My head was throbbing and it felt like I couldn't breathe at all until I got used to falling. It felt very weird to fall for an extended amount of time. My heart was constantly beating faster than it needed to, and it felt like my nerves were being juggled inside my body.

I was hungry, but there was nothing to eat. When I needed to sleep, I just fell asleep and continued my descent into nothing. I don't know how many days I was falling through the abyss before I got lucky and dropped into an actual place.

It wasn't until I had finally accepted that I'd be falling forever when I hit rock bottom, literally. One second I was free falling and the next gravity was pulling me down, straight into the dirt. As my back hit the ground, the air was knocked out of me, and I rolled over gasping. I can move? Oh my gosh I can move.

As I finally regained the ability to breathe, I sat up brushing the grass off of my body. Looking around, I examined my landing spot. I saw trees in front of me, and hills to my left. To my right was a small lake and behind me was….oh my gosh…am I imagining this or…is this real?

"Are you okay?" A man whose face I knew all too well, extended his hand out to me.

I tried to say something as I stood up, but I could only stare and gape at this man. He looked the same as he did in all of the pictures I had seen over the past two years. This is the only other shadowhunter rumored to be as good as me, but he went missing two years ago. No one has seen him since, but here I am looking right into his eyes. How in the angel is this possible?

"Y-y-you're Jace Herondale…" I said, still trying to grasp what my eyes were looking at.

"You know me?"

I knew him. Yes, I had never met him in person before, but over the past two years he was the only thing the shadow world talked about. Disappearing without a trace along with his brother and sister, these three were even famous among the downworlders. Everyone knew their names and their faces. We all knew their story, but no one knew their location. Yet, somehow I'm standing in front of one of them. I'm standing in front of Jace Herondale.

"You're one of the missing shadowhunters."

 **Estimated Word Count: 3,000**

 **(I saw someone do this on a fanfic once, and really liked that I could know how long the chapters were. So here I am doing it too!)**

 **I got the idea for this story a couple years ago, and am finally putting it into words. I hope that if you took the time to read this first chapter, that you enjoyed every moment of it. Please leave your thoughts/ideas in the reviews. I'd love to get some feedback on this story and hear what you guys think is going to happen. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope that you all read my next chapter when it comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 2: Discovering Hiatus**

 **Jace's POV**

"Make sure you grab a lot, I'm making a big dinner tonight!"

"Yeah yeah I'll get it," I yell back at my sister, already worried about her poisoning tonight's dinner. She likes to think she can cook, but in all honesty she's the worst cook I've ever seen. Alec and I have gotten food poisoning three times in the past six months from her "famous chicken teriyaki". I shudder at the memory of her teriyaki.

As soon as I step one foot out of the house, I can sense something wrong. Everything usually has a certain feel to it, and right now the feeling is definitely off. I look around me, but I'm alone, so I shake the feeling and start collecting firewood for Izzy. I swear on the angel, I'm never going to get used to this life. Going from having running water in a faucet to searching the land for rivers with drinkable water has not been the easiest life to transition into.

We ran out of firewood yesterday, and instead of going out to grab some in that moment, I was lazy and I'm stuck doing it now. I go into the trees, snapping small twigs off of branches and picking some sticks up off the ground. After a good ten minutes, I have two arms full of wood and begin the trudge back home.

I know it doesn't help me in any sort of way, but I like to think about my past life a lot. To imagine what it would be like to be back in Idris right now. The've probably all forgotten about us already. I'm sure they searched for us in the beginning, but at some point you've gotta face the fact that maybe it's a lost cause. As much as it pains me to admit, I knew we were lost causes back in Idris. I wonder how Aunt Imogen is, and Maryse. I know I don't need to worry about them, but sometimes I just can't help but wonder if they're still there.

The feeling I got from earlier came pounding back into my body, alerting me that something was wrong. I come out of my thoughts and turn around just in time to watch something small and slightly red fall out of the sky, thudding very hard on the dirt. Was that…did I just watch a..a girl fall from the sky? Dropping our firewood, I run over towards the girl. I make it to her just as she catches her breath and sits up. I watch as she looks to the left, then to the right and finally, she looks right back at me.

"Are you okay?" I extend my hand out to her, my eyes landing on her hair. I don't know if it's because I've only been around Izzy for the past couple years, but damn. This girl has some looks. I may have been staring for too long, because the girl's facial expressions turned from surprise to something I couldn't really read.

"Y-y-you're Jace Herondale…"

Okay. One, why does she know my name? And two, why can't I stop looking at her god damn hair? "You know me?" I ask.

After a long pause of awkward silence combined with me trying hard not to look at her red curls, she spoke. "You're one of the missing shadowhunters."

"You're from Idris?" I wouldn't let it show in my body language, but the fact that they hadn't forgotten about us up there made my heart beat a little faster. Maybe they're still searching for us.

 **Clary's POV**

I'm standing in a foreign place, face to face with a golden god of a man. His lips are moving but in all honesty, I'm too distracted by his looks to understand what he just said. His hair, a shade of blonde that oddly resembles gold, hung in wavy curls just past his ears. I glance down at his slim figure. I'd assume that most guys this slim would be lanky, but every inch of his body seemed to have defined muscles. His confidence shined by the way he stood there speaking to me. Almost like I could feel it radiating off him. His whole aura spoke unique and powerful, something I would love to capture in a drawing.

"Umm earth to the redhead?"

I feel my cheeks growing hot, the embarrassment clear on my face. I knew I was a little distracted by his looks, but I didn't realize it was so bad that he could notice it. "Oh um sorry, I totally zoned out on you."

"You thinking about me underneath all those red curls?"

Did he just…wink at me? I brush it off, standing up straighter to seem more put together. I notice the left corner of his lips turn slightly upward, like he was amused. "Can you tell me where I am right now? Are we somewhere in Idris?"

A small moment of silence passed between us before Jace began to speak. "What did you say your name was?" His amused smile turned to a peculiar expression, which made me nervous.

"Clary Morgenstern."

"Valentine's daughter?"

The mention of my father's name brings back memories of how I got here. Hunting somehow turned into my father knocking me unconscious and throwing me into a portal. I clench my jaw tight as anger begins to spread throughout my body. My own father would betray me just for a little attention. There is no good way to explain the mix of emotions I'm feeling about that man right now.

"That's me," I said, short and simple.

"Morgenstern means morning star correct?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?" Almost all shadowhunter last names have a deeper meaning behind them. For my family, we are known as the morning star.

"Just curious," he said.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know what my family's symbol was."

"Like you could actually tell me mine," he said, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

I shot him a victorious smile, hinting at his defeat. "Heron. A type of bird called Heron. The symbol of the Herondale family."

"I stand corrected…I used to take naps during lessons when I was bored. Guess I missed the one on family names."

I laugh at the thought of this majestic man drooling in the middle of class. I was too afraid to nap during class. If I would have even blinked for too long, my father would start throwing weapons at me. "Back to my original question, wh-"

"Why don't I just show you where we are?"

"It looks like the middle of nowhere to me."

"That's because shadowhunters were never meant to be here. I'm assuming you have worked with glamours before correct?" Asked Jace.

"I've been working with glamours for as long as I can remember."

The corners of Jace's lips turn up slightly again. He must be easily amused. "Then tell me, is there a glamour anywhere near us?"

I think hard, staring into my surroundings. If there were a glamour around us, I would have found it the first time my eyes landed on it. Why would he ask me a stupid question like that if there weren't any glamours around? "There aren't any glamours."

"And that Miss Redhead," Jace said, gesturing his hands out like Vanna White, "that is where you're wrong."

"Impossible." I cross my arms, sure that he is just wasting my time with this nonsense.

"I know we've just met, but I need you to trust me." He pointed out towards the pond to our right, "what does that look like to you?"

"A pond?" I hear the irritation in my voice even though I wasn't intending to sound that way.

"Look deeper. Peel back the layers of the pond, as you would on a normal glamour. That is no ordinary pond."

I do as Jace says, putting my concentration into de-glamouring the pond. To my surprise, the layers begin to pull away, revealing a much larger body of water making up a lake. I watch as the glamour completely fades, and instantly recognize the body of water before me. "It looks different, but I'm nintey nine percent sure that's Lake Lyn."

"There you go. I was worried you were blind there for a second."

"I'm not blind. That was just a weird glamour," I crossed my arms again, facing Jace.

"Another point awarded to the redhead."

"I have a name ya know?" There he goes again with that small soft smile at the corner of his lips. It's infuriatingly gorgeous.

"Look, I don't really know how to say this in a gentle way, so here it is bluntly." Jace's eyes turned from playful to serious real quick. "You're not in Idris. You're not on earth. We are stuck here in this realm with no way to get back."

"What do you mean we're not on earth?"

"All of this realm's inhabitants fell here. They fell just like you did through limbo and landed here."

My mind began to spin with questions. Had the missing shadowhunters been here for the entire two years of their absence? And how many people are actually here? "Does this place have a name?" I need to stay calm and collected. I don't see Jace as a threat, but if he's right, and I'm stuck in limbo, then I need to play my cards carefully. I might be here for a long time.

"We call it Hiatus," he took a brief pause before continuing, allowing one thought to pound throughout my head. _Facilis Descensus Averno._ "One of the few lessons I didn't sleep through were my latin lessons. Hiatus is latin for abyss, which is exactly what we all fell into."

We're stuck in an abyss? I concentrate on taking deep breaths as I ponder life in an abyss. Three words, words that I know all too well from my father's lessons keep flowing through my head. The harder I try to shake them, the harder they push back, forcing me to keep thinking them. Knowing where I am right now, stuck in this Hiatus, this abyss, makes those three words seem so much more real. Chills cover my body as my thoughts sink in. _Facilis Descensus Averno._ The descent to hell is easy.

 **Fast forward half an hour or so.**

"Where did you say you were taking me again?" I wiped the sweat from my brow, irritated at the heat.

"I'm taking you to my home," Jace looked down at me, smiling his irritatingly sweet smile, "If your tiny legs would move any faster, then we'd probably be there by now."

"I'll have you know these tiny legs can go fast when I want them to."

I stared off into the distance as Jace laughed at me. I've known this guy for barely two hours and he's already pissing me off. Well, it's not really all him. It's the fact that I have no clue what's happening and for some reason I can't see through any of the stupid glamours here.

So much has happened in the past twenty four hours that my brain is having trouble keeping up. My mother and my brother are probably grieving my death right now. The thought gives me a deep pain in my gut.

"Jace?"

He looked down at me with his gold eyes.

"Why can't I see through any of the glamours?"

"You can. You just need a little more practice for it to become fluid."

"But I've never had any trouble with them before…" I trail off wondering if it's possible for a shadowhunter to regress so badly in their training.

"Look," I almost walk straight into Jace as he abruptly stops moving. Luckily, he put his hands out to stop me right in time. "None of this makes sense at first. After you've been here for a couple days it will all come together, I promise."

"Can you at least try and explain it when we get to your house?"

"I can try, but as I've already told you, it's going to make zero sense."

I follow behind him, as we tread through the hills. I would assume that time works the same here as it did in Idris, so it should be around noon right now. Being shorter than the average person does bring me a lot of challenges that most people wouldn't have to think twice about. I always had to get Sebastian to hand me the cereal box out of our high cabinet. Reaching for things high up has always been an issue for me, but there are also benefits to being short. Like right now, I'm having trouble keeping up with Jace's long legged stature, but this gives me the chance to glance at him from behind without him knowing.

He's dressed for the heat, with a pair of grey cloth shorts hanging from his waist. My eyes trail down his slightly hairy legs to the sandals he's wearing on his feet. I would have pegged him for more of a tennis shoe or converse type than a sandal man. I move my eyes back up his legs, over the cloth grey shorts, and to the plain white tank top clinging to his torso. I'm sure his clothes are comfortable, but they just seem very…mundane.

"We're here." Jace stops walking and I almost stumble into him again. Shadowhunters are supposed to be graceful…why am I being so clumsy?

"I'm gonna go ahead and take a quick guess that your house is also heavily glamoured?"

I'm responded with chuckles. "What do you see?"

I stare at a huge tree that sits in front of us. I've never seen a tree trunk this wide. This thing must be hundreds of years old. "A big ass tree."

"A big ass tree, huh?" Jace laughs, amused as always.

"Give me a second." I close my eyes to concentrate my mind on seeing through the glamour. Taking a deep breath in, holding it for a second, and exhaling all of my stress away. Opening my eyes, I still see the big tree, but it's fuzzier. It's like my mind can now recognize that it's not real and begins pulling the layers away. Slowly it fades and I start to see a completely different picture than a big ass tree.

It's a log cabin.

"You live in a log cabin? I didn't peg you as the rustic type," I said.

"I'm not." Jace began to walk towards the front door, his hands hanging in his pockets. "Are you planning on standing there all day or are you gonna come inside?"

I hustle over to his side, rolling my eyes as I reach him.

"You just wanted to stare at my hunky buttocks didn't you?"

"I…no I-"

"Deny it all you want Morgenstern. You know you loved it."

My cheeks are probably tomato red right about now. The only thing I want to do is run and hide so that he can't see my embarrassment. I mean I wasn't exactly checking him out right then, but we all know that I was hardcore checking him out earlier…

"Welcome to my humble abode," Jace pushed open the wooden door to his house, gesturing for me to enter first.

I pass through the door, keeping my head down so that Jace can't see my rosy cheeks. As I enter I look around to see a nicely furnished living room. They have furniture, like a couch and coffee table sitting in the middle of the room, but they look homemade.

Jace passes by me, walking quickly through the living room and to a door on the right of the house. I follow behind, taking everything in. I follow Jace through the door into what looks like a small kitchen. It takes me a second to realize that Jace is talking to someone else in the room. I look up, taking in her gorgeous figure and long dark hair. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say she could be one of the Fey. Faeries are known for their angelic looks, which this girl definitely has. The Fey Folk are the offspring of angels and demons, making them ridiculously good looking, and also cunning genius'. The girl looks angry as she's talking to Jace, saying something about no firewood, but then her eyes fall on me and instantly widen.

"Jace. Who's this?"

"This is-" I interrupt Jace, wanting to introduce myself.

"I'm Clary Morgenstern."

"Morgenstern…" The girl ponders my name. "I've heard of your family. You're a shadowhunter?"

I nod at the girl and she instantly squeals in excitement. I glance over at Jace to see him looking back at me, shrugging.

"OH MY ANGEL." The girl moves toward me quickly, still squealing. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy. It's been so long since I've had a girl to talk to."

I look over at Jace again, he's now retreating out of the kitchen. I see the laughter forming on his face as he escapes through a door on the other side of the room, leaving me alone with Izzy.

"What do you mean? Are there only boys in this area?" I ask, hoping to keep her from squealing any more.

The look of excitement on her face is replaced with a concerned serious expression. "You mean you don't know?"

"No..I just dropped in here this morning."

Her eyes now turn sad, causing a horrible feeling to emerge in my gut. "I thought maybe Jace had found you living off somewhere else…I'm sorry. I didn't know you were new to this world."

This world? "I tried to ask Jace some questions but he really didn't explain much of anything to me." I pause, looking into her sad eyes. "Could you maybe fill me in on what's going on?"

Izzy nods, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the couch back in the living room. She begins talking and explaining, starting off with the name of this place, Hiatus. "It took us a long time to figure any of this out, but we think we are in one of the demon realms." I adjust my legs so that I'm sitting on the couch indian style.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No," Isabelle begins to fiddle with her fingers. "In order to get here, we all had to fall through limbo after going through a portal. That is how you got here correct?"

"Yeah…"

"The longer you live here the more similarities you will see between the terrain here and the land back in Idris."

"I saw Lake Lyn earlier or at least it looked exactly like Lake Lyn," I pictured the gorgeous lake as I spoke.

"From what we've put together, we're stuck in another dimension. A demon realm that would look exactly like our world if no one had ever lived in it before."

"You mean like Edom?"

"Exactly, except there was never an alternate reality carried out here like there was on Edom."

Edom is a mirror dimension to my home, earth. From our small knowledge of Edom, we know it is the place that Lillith was banished to. The angel Raziel created shadowhunters there, but they were much different than the shadowhunters from my home. They had different weapons and ultimately were taken over by the demons in their realm. After they were taken out Edom became overrun by demons.

"So this is like a second Edom? A mirror dimension to our world?" I ask.

"Yes, but there is no indication that Lillith was banished here. It seems that this is the world of the lost."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that every shadowhunter that has gone missing in the past landed here. Missing downworlders landed here."

I take in the information as Izzy keeps explaining this realm further. The most surprising thing about this world is that everyone here seems to stop aging when they turn twenty. Izzy told me a story about meeting a man here that fell into this realm in 1875. He's still alive, and he looks to be around the age of twenty. Apparently demons are sometimes banished here when they are taken out in our world.

"We've tried killing the demons before, but we don't have access to seraph blades here which makes it exceptionally harder to make any damage," Izzy said.

"Why aren't there seraph blades?" I ask.

"Our weapons seemed to dissipate when we fell into this realm and no one here knows how to make them."

I think back to my time falling through limbo, my mind wandering to the minutes before I was thrown into the portal. I was fighting my father, fully equipped with weapons. I had my favorite seraph blade and multiple throwing knives strapped to my boots. I feel my hand moving to my hip where my blade would usually lay. As my hand reaches my belt I feel something cool, like metal. Then it hits me. I look down fast, alarming Izzy, and find my hand resting on the hilt of my blade.

I pull my blade out of it's sheath and watch as Izzy's eyes widen so large they might just pop out of their sockets. "Is that what I think it is?" She asks, leaning forward as she stares, examining the weapon.

"My favorite seraph blade."

 **Estimated Word Count: 3,600**

 **Hey guys, so what did y'all think of chapter 2? I know this one was somewhat slow, but this is only the beginning of the story. I need to explain everything well before the good stuff happens. Anyways, I'm not always going to upload new chapters this fast, I just got in a good writing mood and this happened. Lol, so as always leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading and have a good rest of your Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pain And Tea**

 **Clary's POV**

The moment my blade had registered in Isabelle's mind, she ran out of the living room screaming for Jace and someone else named Alec, who I assume to be her missing brother. I sat there, holding my seraph blade, contemplating whether I made the right choice showing these people. I mean yes, they are all basically my age which is comforting, but I don't know any of them on a personal level. For all I know, this Hiatus place could have driven them crazy, causing them to steal my blade for themselves. No, I don't think they will react to this news in that way, but it might have been wise for me to at least think about the negatives before I acted.

"Did Isabelle leave you all alone in here after I escaped?" I turn around, the blade still chilling in my hands, to find Jace standing in the front doorway with two arm fulls of wood. His eyes move downward from mine until they land on my weapon, and then they widen just like Izzy's had. "What in the angel…" He walks closer to me, dropping all of the wood on the ground, "is that..what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking this is a seraph blade, then yes. It's exactly what you think it is."

"How do you have that?" Jace takes the spot Izzy had previously occupied on the couch, eyes wide like a child's excited eyes on Christmas morning.

"I don't know. I mean, when I was thrown into the portal it was strapped to my belt and I don't know, it was still there when I landed here."

"Can I hold it?"

I extend the blade out to Jace, allowing him to take hold of it himself. He studies every inch of it, flipping from side to side, making sure to engrain it in his mind. The corners of his mouth twitch upward as he whispers a name. _"Taharial."_ Right as the name leaves his lips, the seraph blade begins to glow a beautiful shade of blue, like a light in the darkness. His mouth quickly forms a smile as he begins to laugh in excitement.

I watch as he stands with the blade in his hands and effortlessly swings it about. His movements are well thought out way before he even carries them out. I can see the skill my father used to talk about. Before Jace went missing, he was the best shadowhunter my age, and watching him now, it's clear why. I always worry so much about technique and form, but with Jace, it's almost like he has bonded with the blade. Like they are now one with each other, ready to be unstoppable in battle. I feel a twinge of jealousy in the back of my heart, but push it away as I marvel at Jace's talent.

"Do you have anything else with you?"

"Let me check. I was so caught up on my seraph blade that I didn't eve-" I stop speaking as my eyes land on my throwing knives. I pull them all out of their sheaths and continue searching my body for valuables. My hands search my belt successfully finding my sensor and my stele. "It looks like everything I had on me is still here."

I look up at Jace to find him staring at me with an almost affectionate look, but he quickly hides it. "Clary, you don't know what these things mean for us. We might…we might be able to get home with that stuff."

I give Jace a soft smile as I fumble with my sensor. It's not lighting up like it usually would to my touch. "I think I broke my sensor when I fell to the ground earlier."

Jace walks over concerned, taking the sensor from my hands and examining it. "Hmmm," he says. "I bet Alec can fix this. He's become a real handy man ever since we got stuck here."

"Alec…who exactly is he?"

"Izzy's older brother." Jace speaks with a sound of comfort in his voice. I'm not really sure how to explain the sound of comfort. It's like Jace is so comfortable with what he's speaking about that I can feel it in the air. He must be very close with the Lightwood siblings, I believe that is their last name but I could be wrong.

"I know I don't know you all very well," I pause to collect my thoughts, "but if what Izzy told me is true, I don't want to be alone here…in this realm." As the silence returns between us, Jace looks up at me. It's like he's trying to say something with his eyes, to speak to me through them. I look down at my hands, drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them for a small sense of comfort. "I thought that…maybe you three might take me in. I could help out around here or-"

"Shut it with your rambling. You don't need to ask, you're a fellow shadowhunter. We would never kick you out unless you wanted out."

My eyes raise from their previous position on my knees, and land back on his golden eyes. He had stopped fumbling with my seraph blade completely, and sat back down next to me on the couch. The silence between us was thick, but serious. Sadness fills my body as I speak, "I've learned in life that even shadowhunters will turn on their own." Jace cocked his head to the side. His expression was mostly confusion, but there was a sliver of understanding in his eyes as well.

"That's nonsense, what do you mean?" Jace asks.

"I-it's nothing. Forget I mentioned it," With my eyes averted once again, sorrow fills my body and I know that if I speak to Jace much longer I won't be able to hold back the tears, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you. My company is a luxury that most girls would pay for."

I roll my eyes even though I feel like he's telling the truth in that statement. He's cocky, in an oddly attractive and arrogant way, and for some reason young girls are almost always entranced by bad boys. "I don't think you meant it to sound this way, but did you just imply that you accept cash for alone time with women?"

The silence instantly vanishes into nothing as Jace's laughter fills the air yet again. "I can't discuss that information with you, only my customers…unless you're interested. I could give you a ten percent discount." I imagine Jace with a different woman every night, and although I've only known him for a couple hours, the thought makes my skin crawl.

"A ten percent discount? Well count me…out…I'll leave you to reminisce on your old times with billions of women." I get up and walk toward the door, "I just need some time to think. I'll be back in half an hour or so."

Jace nods, and I exit the small log cabin, walking out into the barren land. I look around seeing empty hills full of grass and dirt, but imagining something completely different in my head. I see the hills but in my head I see manors belonging to shadowhunter families. I see the outskirts of the glass city, Alicante. I see the worn down trails that Nephilim would walk, the fields of flat grass dedicated to training students. I see a land that I once knew, but now looks foreign.

 **Jace's POV**

My heart is still rapidly beating from the rush of holding a seraph blade again. It's been long, too long, since I felt that familiar flow of power through my veins. As I swung the weapon around, I noticed Clary watching me with attentive eyes. She must be surprised at my skill, everyone is. I didn't think the day could get any better, but then she pulled out throwing knives along with a sensor and a stele. I gaze into her eyes, wanting to run to her and swing her around in my arms. I haven't felt this much happiness since the day before I fell into this hell. I know my emotions are showing through too much, so I quickly push them back just enough to keep my "calm and collected" persona alive. Who is this girl and what is she doing to me?

I tell her a little bit about Alec. From what I've seen of her so far, I just know that they will get along. Alec is like my own blood brother, even though we are only bonded by my adoption into his family. When we were young, we spoke often of becoming bonded to each other in a stronger, more permanent way. Not soon after the idea came up, we were marked as parabatai and became brothers in a completely different new sense.

I hadn't noticed the silence hanging between Clary and I until she started speaking. I could read the nervousness in her mannerisms. I hadn't sensed it until right now, but she almost seems afraid. _"I don't want to be alone here…in this realm."_ My eyes fall on hers, now filled with a deep gloom. Why would she think we'd throw her out? Especially after she's brought us the gift of these weapons. Certainly she doesn't think we'd use her for these weapons….right? I want to open my mouth to say something to her, but I feel like anything I'd say would come out sounding cold. The best I can do is just look at her. Watch her as she pulls her legs up to her chest, in a vulnerable sort of way. I fight the urge to wrap my arms around her, and tell her she's not alone.

I know all to well what it feels like to be alone. What it feels like to watch everything you know and love fall to ashes before your eyes. At just eight years old I did just that. I watched, helpless, as the Herondale manor burned into nothing, taking my pregnant mother along with it. Chills cover my body as I remember how my father basically died in that fire as well. Shortly after my mother and unborn sibling's funeral, my father changed. He was no longer the father that checked under my bed for monsters, but instead he was a stranger that became the monster.

I shake back to reality only to find Clary talking again about us leaving her, which causes a small wave of anger to come out of me. "Shut it with your rambling. You don't need to ask, you are a fellow shadowhunter. We would never kick you out unless you wanted out."

She responds with something that hit me hard. "I've learned in life that even shadowhunters will turn on their own." A statement that I understood way more than I liked.

"That's nonsense, what do you mean?" I ask.

"I-it's nothing," as she talks to me, she twiddles her thumbs in a circular motion around each other, "Forget I mentioned it. I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you. My company is a luxury that most girls would pay for." The vulnerability of true emotions makes me feel weak and uncomfortable, which is why I turn to jokes and sarcasm.

"I don't think you meant it to sound this way, but did you just imply that you accept cash for alone time with women?"

I can't help the laughter that escapes my lips. I figured she would have responded with something more bland. "I can't discuss that information with you, only my customers know my business…unless you're interested. I could give you a ten percent discount."

"A ten percent discount? Well count me…" her words linger on her lips, taunting me, "out… I'll leave you to reminisce on your old times with billions of women." I knew it was a long shot, she didn't seem like the type of girl to throw money at a man, nor did she look like she'd ever beg for someone's attention. From the little time I've spent with Clary, I can tell that she's genuine and content with herself, which only heightens my wonder of her.

Dead inside. The look filling her eyes. She appeared…numb. I know she asked to be alone on her walk, but my gut tells me that's a horrible idea. I could always just trail behind her…just to make sure nothing bad happens. Yeah. I think I'll just follow her as a insurance plan for her well being.

 **Clary's POV**

My thoughts were a raging fire inside my head. I walk through the empty land trying to piece my life together. I don't understand how this is my reality. I mean, I get how I fell here, but I don't understand how I missed the signs of my father turning into a maniac. More importantly, why would a warlock help my psycho father take out an innocent shadowhunter?

Tears starts to slowly form in my eyes as I think of my mother and brother. Sebastian wanted so badly to come along with us, but I know now why my father wouldn't let him. I can hear my brother now, _"It's my fault….I was supposed to protect her..I'm sorry father…"_ I can hear the pain in his voice as he'd apologize to my parents, claiming he failed.

A lump forms in my throat as I think of my mother… she will be taking it the hardest. Growing up, she would retreat to her own secret place when feeling bad emotions. She didn't like to have someone's shoulder to lean on and preferred to just be alone to think it out. With the news of my death, I know she will be in her secret room for weeks. She doesn't like people to see her cry, but we all know that's what she does up there.

Like my mother, I don't enjoy crying in front of others. My father always taught us that it was a sign of weakness that we should be ashamed of, but right now, as the tears fall, I don't feel ashamed. I stop walking and lower to my knees, my vision growing blurry with tears. I feel angry and at fault for the pain that my mother and brother are going through right now. I did everything my father ever asked of me. How could he just turn me out like this…like he didn't care whether his only daughter died or lived? Just as my mother and brother were grieving my death, I too was grieving a death. As of now, my father is dead to me.

In the midst of my sobs, I hear a branch crack behind me. I turn my head as quick as the noise is made, but no one is behind me. Turning back to face forward, I see something moving in the distance. Maybe what I thought I heard behind me was actually coming from in front of me?

I push up from the grass, dusting the dirt off my hands and begin walking forward, towards the moving figure on the horizon. I try my best to wipe my cheeks dry and collect myself before I confront the person. As I get closer to the figure, I can make out that it's the silhouette of a man.

"HEY?" I call out. The man turns around, clearly surprised to see me.

He cocks his head to the left in confusion and then straightens back up waiting for me to reach him. As I finally cover the ground between us, the man speaks. "Shadowhunter."

 **Jace POV**

My eyes stuck on her, only slipping away to check the perimeter every couple minutes, watching her walk alone. I brought along the seraph blade in case Clary ran into any demon's, but I don't think I'll have to use it. At least I hope I don't, I'm severely out of training right now.

As she walks further I make sure I'm far enough behind her to avoid being caught. I can tell from her body language that she's upset. Her arms are wrapped around her torso, like she's trying to hold herself together. Part of me wishes that I was the one wrapping my arms around her torso…telling her that it was going to be okay. I was pretty upset when I realized I'd be stuck here for the rest of my life too. I actually lived on my own out here for a week as I tried to come to terms with everything. Sometimes dealing with emotions on your own seems like the best way to do it, but even then, I can't let her go alone. Hiatus is dangerous when you don't know how to live in it. I feel like I need to protect her, or at least just make sure she's okay out here.

All of a sudden she drops to her knees, laying her head into her hands, and sobs. I clench my jaw shut, fighting the urge to run to her side. She needs to be alone right now. I move to my right behind a tree to get out of her eyeshot, incase she decides to go back to the cabin after this, but on my way over to the tree I step on something. It cracks under my weight, and I jump behind the tree, knowing she will turn around towards the noise.

I lean against the it's trunk, waiting for her to think the sound was nothing. I let a couple minutes pass before I check to see where she's at. Slowly, I poke my head around the tree trunk and search for her, but she's no longer there. Jumping to my feet, I move to where she had been kneeling, and spin in a circle looking for her. My eyes land on her small figure a couple hundred feet away, but she's not alone.

Before I think too much of it, I begin running in her direction.

 **Clary's POV**

"Are you a human?" I ask, looking the man up and down. His black cloth pants cling tightly to his legs and a purple tank along with a black bowtie finish off his outfit. His hair is as black as night, and spiked up in a messy way on top of his head. I'd say this guy puts effort into his style considering the limited resources for clothes in this realm.

"Do I look human to you shadowhunter?" The man seems amused at my confusion.

"No, I-I mean yes." He doesn't show signs of being anything else.

"I'm disappointed in your angelic skills, biscuit," the man pauses for a small second, raising his hands up in the air and grinning at me, "now what do you think?"

I take a second to ponder what he's doing, but nothing comes to mind. "Yeah I'm getting nothing." His eyes turn from amusement to interest.

"Tell me biscuit, did you just show up here recently?"

"H-how did you know tha-"

"And you're having trouble seeing through the glamours correct?"

I nod my head, somewhat nervous as to why this human would know that about me. The corners of his lips turn slightly upward as he begins to speak.

"I could help you with that if you'd like?" The man prompted.

"How could a human like you do anything to help my sight?"

"Oh biscuit. Come closer."

I do as the man says, allowing him to place his hands on both sides of my head. I feel a warmth going throughout my body as I close my eyes and breathe in deeply.

"You can open your eyes now, and tell me how you feel."

I open my eyes and instantly notice the man's cat like iris' staring back into mine. How did I miss those a second ago? "You're a warlock?" He smiles back at me nodding. "What exactly did you do to me?"

"Nothing too serious. You're mind was having a hard time processing this realm. I just opened your eyes to reality."

"Thanks, uh.."

"Magnus Bane, at your service."

"Clary Morgenstern. I appreciate you doing this for me. You didn't have to, and you don't even know me, so this was very nice of you." I mean every word I speak to him. Warlocks usually ask for a payment of some sort, so the fact that he willingly fixed me for nothing in return speaks a lot about his character.

He bows his head down a little, saying your welcome through a nod. "Would you be inclined to join me for tea at my place?" I squint my eyes at Mangus, trying to decide if tea is all he's inviting me to. "You just seem very distraught Miss Clary. I'm open ears if you'd like to talk while we drink, or we can sit in silence if you'd rather that."

Eh, what do I have to lose anyways? "I love tea."

"Come on then, give me your hand and I will zap us over to my place."

I lay my hand in Magnus' soft palm. His eyes flicker up, glancing at the barren land behind me. The last thing I see before closing my eyes is his smile and then I wait to poof into nothing. I feel the same warmth I felt earlier in my head, must be his magic. Within seconds the ground disappears and we go along with it.

 **Jace's POV**

I finally make out that the figure with her is a man. He has his hands planted on each side of her head, and I can see faint blue sparks shooting out of them. I swear on the angel, if this guy is hurting I'm going to lose it. I run faster and faster, watching as she places her hand into his own hand. W..what is she doing? He must have control over her actions right now. The warlock glances up at me, smiling tauntingly, which only angers me more. Just as I'm about to get close enough to grab Clary, they disappear into nothing.

Shit shit shit.

I scream out in anger. My one job was to make sure something like this didn't happen to her out here. That's the whole reason I followed her in the first place, but of course I let her get kidnapped by none other than a colorful warlock. I start the trek back to the cabin. I'm going to need Alec and Izzy's help to track her down and save her from the warlock.

 **Estimated Word Count: 3,800**

 **Alright, there was chapter 3. So the Lightwoods, Jace and Clary are stuck in this new realm, Hiatus, but who else is there with them? Stay tuned if you guys want to find out who else is lost to limbo! I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep Jace's POV a constant thing further into the story. I'd like to hear if you guys would want that, so tell me in the reviews! As always, happy reading and hope to have you back for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Just, Trust Me**

 **Clary's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a world of purple. Magnus' living room is just as colorfully decorated as his fashion style. Most of his furniture looks homemade, like Jace's. His couch is a deep royal purple, while his rug is a light shade of lavender. The walls are dusted with something shiny, almost like glitter, which really makes me wonder. How did he get glitter into this realm? I feel like that would be something very rare to come across in Hiatus.

Magnus asks me my tea preferences, and my mind instantly jumps to my mother. She always had a glass of tea in her hand. I'm no where near a professional tea drinker, but I do know a little something. My options are chamomile, lemongrass or chai…not the biggest variety, but the choice is still clear in my mind.

"I'll take chamomile."

"I figured you'd pick lemongrass, but chamomile is a very soothing option." Magnus left to make the tea, allowing me more time to examine his living room. I've never imagined such a purple room before. You'd think that too much of one color would clash or just look horrifying, but somehow Magnus made it look good. Real good.

I walk around getting familiar with the various shades of purple surrounding me. A coffee table sits in front of the couch and is also a shade of purple. It's darker though, almost like mauve. I wonder what his house must have looked like back in our own realm. I'm sure it wasn't very easy to come across paint or glitter here, but on earth our supplies were unlimited. Judging on his love for purple in this living room, his home back on earth has to have the color somewhere. I feel like Magnus would have made his house as extravagant as possible. He would fill his living room with the highest quality furniture, glitter coating everything. His couch would be full of different kinds of pillows and blankets. I bet he would have a plush rug covering most of the floor. My mind wanders over his room decor and what his kitchen might have looked like, and it isn't too long before Magnus returns to join me on his couch.

"So…you like purple?"

The cups Magnus brought vaguely remind me of that scene from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, where Willy drinks from a cup and then proceeds to eat the entire cup. I watch as Magnus sips from his tiny glass teacup, placing it down gently on the mauve coffee table. "It reminds me of home more than any other color."

Home. If I somehow could return to my own realm, would I still have a place in my own house or would my father kill me before I could find out? "Magnus, forgive me if this is not something you like thinking about, but how did you end up here?" I find it very interesting that a warlock could have fallen into limbo. I mean, they conjure up portals, so I would think that warlocks would know every way to avoid getting into this mess.

"It definitely is something I like to keep pushed to the back of my memory, but I don't mind sharing with you. The year was 1878. I was fighting with my girlfriend at that time, Camille Belcourt, and it was a very nasty few of weeks between us. She had left out of nowhere, causing me to be worried out of my mind. You see, I was completely and utterly in love with her. If she asked me to burn down the entire world, I probably would have done it. Camille had a hold on me like nobody ever had before in my life, and she abused that hold many times." Magnus looked down at his hands, taking a sip of tea while he filtered his thoughts.

"I'd been so in love with her, that when she finally returned to me I was too overwhelmed with relief to truly see her. I expected to be angry with her, which would have been greatly justified, but I only felt happy. That only lasted for a brief few days until Camille blatantly told me she was leaving again and that she did not, in fact, love me in any sort of fashion. She took my heart, knowing the hold she had on me, and crushed it. If I wouldn't have been completely in love with her, I think I would have been able to let her go, but I couldn't. After she disappeared for the second time, me being stupid, I went looking for her. I traveled to Peru with a friend, to Paris, New York, and even to London.

"I met a ton of people while searching for her and even tried to be romantically involved with a few of them, but no one could silence my aching heart. Growing tired of the pain and frustration, I grew angry. I became so angry that I conjured up a portal and leaped into it. I hadn't realized what I'd done until it was too late. Until I was stuck in a realm where my magic was weak and there were no showers. It wasn't until I landed in Hiatus, that I realized what I felt for Camille was never the love I'd imagined it to be. It was one sided and more painful than love should be.

"And I've been here ever since." Magnus picked up his glass of chai tea and began sipping.

I sat there, sipping my tea, trying to imagine the best thing to say to him. Growing up I was more like my mother, less emotionally inclined, you could say. Most people's first instinct when comforting someone is to offer a shoulder to lean on, or to be there to listen, but my first instinct when comforting someone is to not. My older brother seldom cried or needed any form of comfort, and my father was as cold as steel when it came to emotions. I think my mother may have wanted the "lean on my shoulder" comfort sometimes, but none of my family was good at that kind of thing, which is why my father built her that secret room. Now as I sit here with Magnus, my hands growing clammy, and my tea cup now empty, I attempt to comfort him in the only way I know.

"We should go destroy something." I look up at Magnus as a gurgling, choking sound comes from his throat.

"You want to what?"

"Oh you know. We could go smash some stuff or set a big tree on fire and watch it burn." I pause to think of more ideas. "Ooo or we could chunk things off a big mountain and watch as they-"

"Can I see your hand for a second?"

"Why do you need my hand?" I ask, still imagining fire and destruction.

"I need to check something."

I thrust my hand out in front of the warlock, wondering what he needs to check up on. Magnus grabs my hand, studying my palm. He runs his fingers over it, eyes closed, like he was trying to search for something.

"Huh. I was sure you would give me an evil vibe, but I'm only getting a good aura from you," he said, clearly surprised at what he'd found.

I look up at him, a hurt expression on my face. "You thought I'd be evil?"

"Clary, you were going off about destruction like it was a normal stroll through the park. I didn't expect someone with a good aura to be so excited about burning things to ash."

I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. I knew I wasn't evil, but I never considered how my suggestions would look to a stranger. I've just met this man and I'm already trying to convince him to throw things off of mountains for comfort. Still, it is a very fun and effective way to get rid of unwanted emotions. Instead of the "cry on my shoulder" technique, my brother and I used to go fight in the woods, like we were a part of the wild.

One second I'd be facing my brother in the forest, and the next, I'd be completely alone. Tree trunks started to look like people, making it harder for my brother and I to find each other. Actual animals would come out of nowhere making us jump with excitement, motivation to find each other and fight. Sebastian and I could spend hours in there tracking each other, running through the trees, fighting in hand to hand combat. It was our way of letting out the emotions our father had told us we were weak for feeling. Instead of crying or pouting like any normal child, we fought.

"It does sound kinda evil…but trust me Magnus, you're going to feel on top of the world after we chunk some boulders off of a huge cliff," Waiting for his answer, I try to drink more of my tea, but remember I ran out earlier. "Come on if you don't like it we can come back and drink more tea."

After a long moment of silence, Magnus reluctantly agreed to come destroy things with me. I asked him what all he would like to do and this is the list of things he came up with. He decided that first, we would go burn down a giant tree and marvel at the destruction. We would then head to his favorite mountain and send boulders off the edge to meet their timely demise. Finally we would combine fire and gravity, setting something ablaze and throwing it off the mountain to join the boulders.

 **Jace's POV**

"…and then she put her hand into his and they poofed off into god knows what, and now I'm here and we need to go save her." I bend down with my hands on my knees, completely out of breath from my sprint over here and the quick recap I just gave to Isabelle.

"JACE," she screams, while smacking me in the side.

"IZZY."

"How could you let my only girl friend get kidnapped on her first day here?" Izzy asked like this was all my fault. I wasn't even supposed to be following her in the first place, she should be glad we even know this much. "We were gonna have a spa day tomorrow…"

"A spa day?" My mind wanders off on thoughts about face masks and cucumbers, but most importantly to hot tubs.

"Yes," Izzy looked at me like it was obvious they were going to have a spa day tomorrow, "and I still want it to happen, so you need to find my new friend."

"If we get her back in time, and you guys find a hot tub make sure I'm there too…"

"Oh hell no. You are not going to corrupt my sweet new friend."

"I won't even get the chance to corrupt her if we keep talking about this spa nonsense," I wonder if Clary even knew about their supposed spa day, or if it was just something Izzy was going to throw on her last minute. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter.

"Did I just hear something about spa nonsense?" Izzy and I turn to find Alec standing in the doorway. He's dressed in his green and brown hunting gear with his bow strapped comfortably to his back.

When the three of us popped into Hiatus, all of our weapons disappeared. Over time, we have tried making our own, and we've even tried to homemake seraph blades. Back in our home realm, the Iron Sisters do all of the weapon making for the rest of the Nephilim. When I was younger, my father taught me a little bit about adamas. It is the strongest metal we know of, that can hold our marks and kill demons effectively. From the little I remember of those lessons, adamas is buried in the ground beneath Idris. So, since this is basically a replica of our home land, we thought there would be adamas underneath us somewhere. Our only problem is that none of us have ever extracted adamas, and wouldn't truly know what adamas looked like underground. Until we do figure that part out, we've been making normal weapons, like Alec's bow.

"Where have you been all day Alec? I made soup earlier and you missed it," Izzy whined at her brother. Alec and Jace exchanged a small glance of horror at the mention of Izzy's "soup", aka. death juice. Thinking of her soup reminded me of her teriyaki, sending shivers under my skin.

"Sorry Iz, I got a little caught up hunting today…I almost had a deer but he slipped past all of my arrows."

"It was a shit day for all of us then." I said, thinking about Clary.

"What was so shitty for you guys?" Alec asked.

Izzy looked down at her feet, sadness creeping up on her face. "Nobody ate any of my soup…"

"Well, for starters," I said, ignoring the soup yet again, "we have a new mission."

"A mission involving…"

"Clary Morgenstern." I began to fill Alec in on the events of today as quickly as I could.

 **Clary's POV**

I tumble over in the grass, consumed in laughter, and surrounded by fire. After Magnus dropped the torch at the edge of the tree's trunk, we both sat back and marveled at the destruction. Eventually, as the fire reached the leaves, Magnus began telling jokes. I don't know if there was something in the air or if his jokes really were that funny.

"T-t-tell another one." His last joke had me laughing so hard I'd started crying.

"Okay this one actually happened to me once in the club. I had been trying to get this guy to come over me the whole time I was there, and finally at the end of the night he came over. I remember my nerves picking up only to listen to him say the worst pick up line I'd heard in my entire 500 years of life."

"What did he say?"

"He looked at me straight in the face, his brown curls falling a little over his gorgeous hazel eyes, and he said 'You look exactly like my future ex-husband'."

"He did NOT!" I clutched my stomach as the giggles returned. We lay there on the grass laughing for what felt like an eternity. It was one of those laughs that was painful in a way. I feel like if you can hang out with someone and end up having painful laughter, then you're doing friendship right.

Once we finally calmed down, we saw that the last of our big tree was finally turning to ash. The orange flames had significantly died down, and we decided it was time for phase two of our destruction plan. As we looked for the right mountain, I told Magnus a little about my life back home. He asked about how I ended up here, but before I could tell him my story, the best possible mountain came into picture.

The mountain was bigger than anything I had been imagining. As I looked over the edge, I saw a couple trees below, each looked as tiny as an ant. The clouds looked close enough to touch. I had to hold back the urge to raise my hands and see if I could. We both found some things, like rock and sticks, that we wanted to chunk off of the mountain, and phase two began.

"Okay so to make this as fun as possible, when you throw your object off the cliff, scream out something that angers you. Trust me, it'll make it better."

Magnus nodded at me, stepping to the edge of the mountain with a nicely sized rock in his hand. He stood there for a second breathing with his eyes closed. His knuckles were clutched so tightly against the rock that they were turning a slight white color. As he began to open his eyes again, he lifted his arm and chunked the rock as hard as he could into the air, screaming "Fuck you Camille" as he did so. When he turned around to look at me, there was a huge grin plastered on his face. "That felt amazing."

I giggled a bit as I stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, glad that my destruction tactics were working for Magnus. Now that it was my turn, I looked over the edge, a handful of small rocks tightly contained within my hand. Memories of my fathers face ran through my head as I released all of the rocks to gravity. I chunked them as hard as I could off the edge. "You're dead to me," falling out of my mouth along with more thoughts of my father. Instantly, I felt a weight taken off of my shoulders and a warmth spread all over me. I turned back to Magnus, who was looking at me with an excited expression.

"Is it time to throw flames off the edge now?"

"Hell yeah it is."

 **Jace's POV**

We ran through the hills, our bodies marked with runes for the first time in years. The feeling of the stele against my skin was different than I remembered it to be, but the sensation of the marks it left behind was overwhelmingly satisfying. When Izzy and I had finished filling Alec in on the seraph blades and who Clary was, he was one hundred percent in on finding her and saving her from this warlock guy, but there was something on his face when I had described the man. It was almost like recognition.

I used the stele and one of Clary's throwing knives to track her with a rune. It brought up an image in my mind of Clary surrounded by flames, with tears falling down her face. I didn't know what he was doing to her, but I knew we needed to get to her fast. Every couple of miles I redid the tracking rune to make sure she hasn't moved. The last place I saw her was on a mountain not too far from our cabin.

The three of us ran in silence, stopping only once for a breather, but other than that it was a constant sprint. I don't know about Alec and Izzy, but we haven't done much training since we've been here and I am really feeling it right now. Is it possible to randomly develop asthma… My mind comes back into focus as I begin to notice landmarks around me. We're close, really close.

Another fifteen minutes pass before Clary and the warlock are both in sight. A mixture of anger and pure relief spread through my limbs. They are near the edge of a huge cliff, which causes my mind to go straight to worry. He better not dangle her off the side of that mountain with a trade, or push her off, or….wait a second are they holding flames… What are they doing?

 **Clary's POV**

Magnus and I handmade two torches out of sticks and leaves from the forest, one for each of us. We decided that it would be more grand if we threw them off the edge at the same time, so we both moved to the edge of the cliff and held our torched flames high in the air. I looked to my right at Magnus and saw the same fiery excitement in his eyes that I felt in my own, and smiled.

"On three?" I asked.

One. Two Three. Our torches were finally launched off the edge, we both screamed out in victory, adrenaline pumping through our veins as we watched the flames meet the earth. A mix of orange shades began to spread through the grass, creating a small pressure in my chest. I realized that small pressure was actually a twinge of fear. A fear that the fire might become uncontrollable. So, I urged Magnus to use his magic to put out our fires, and he reluctantly did so. I do love destruction for emotional release purposes, but I don't wish destruction on anyone or anything.

"Clary," Magnus spoke with curiosity soaking his words, "I do believe we have company."

I glance at Magnus before turning around to find three figures running towards us. The figure on the left is curvy, obviously beautiful, and someone I know, Izzy. The guy in the middle is Jace and the guy on the right is someone I haven't met yet. He must be Alec, Izzy's brother. How did they know Magnus and I were here? My mind goes off wondering why they even came here, and I try to enunciate these wonders, but the only sound that leaves my mouth is, "Jace?"

Everything that happened next was very unexpected. First Jace pulled out my seraph blade yelling, "Back away from the girl, warlock. If you do as we say with ease, then we might just forget your little kidnapping rondevu."

All I could do was watch. I had no clue what Jace was talking about. Magnus is a great guy. I've spent the whole day with him, and I never saw any red flags. I look over at Isabelle, armed with a long metal chain, dressed for a fight. My gaze moved over to Jace again, and as my eyes landed on him, I noticed that he was staring right at me. I'm not sure what it was, but I felt like I couldn't look away. Like if I did I might never see him again, but even with that thought in mind I moved my eyes over to Alec. He was dressed to fight, like Jace and Izzy, but he didn't look ready for a fight. He was armed with a bow, a set of arrows, and an admiring expression on his face. I followed his gaze straight to Magnus, who to my surprise, was staring right back at Alec.

"Jace, please. This is my friend, Magnus. He wouldn't hurt a fl-"

An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back. Heart pounding, I looked up to see a threatened look on Magnus' face and blue sparks coming out of his free hand. As my eyes moved back to my, now tensed friends, Magnus whispered something into my ear. My eyes widened as I let his words register and he began to speak out loud.

"Listen carefully shadowhunters or I'll toss you're beloved Clarissa over the edge. I want Alec Lightwood to come stand in front of me."

"Alec don't. He's a warlock. We can't trust him." Jace's voice came out hard and powerful. I couldn't hear what Alec said back to Jace, but the next thing I knew, he was walking over to stand in front of Magnus and I.

I couldn't see the look on Magnus' face, but I knew he was smiling in victory right now. "Smart move shadowhunter." He paused, letting the suspense of silence sink in before he spoke again. "Now, now everyone. I don't like to fight unless it's the absolute last resort, so please put down your weapons. I'm sure we can talk this out like civilized people."

"Civilized people?" Izzy hadn't spoken this whole time, "You talk like you're being civilized right now, but you're the one holding my friend hostage. I'm pretty sure that's not something a civilized person would do." She was right, but Magnus would only do this if the stakes were high. I barely know him, but I trust him enough to know that he wouldn't hurt me or anyone else for that matter. I don't really understand what this is all about, but I have to go with him. After what he told me…

"My bad, I should have said that we could talk this out like partially civilized people."

Clearly irritated, Jace spoke, "I've had enough of this pointless chit chat." He ran toward us with his blade ready, but before he was even ten feet away Magnus portaled us to his house.

He let go of me immediately after we landed on his couch. I was surprised to see Alec sitting next to me, staring dumbfoundedly at Magnus. Jace and Izzy must still be out there on the mountain. Magnus was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself with both hands tangled in his hair. As I'm watching him pace, I notice a figure standing behind him that I hadn't seen a second ago. Looking closer, I see brown wavy short hair and realize that it's a boy. He looks to be around my age and if I'm not mistaken, I think he's a vampire. He just has that pale, sexy, undead thing going for him. I turn my thoughts away from the strange vampire guy and tried going back over everything that just happened. For some reason Magnus just kidnapped Alec and I, and he doesn't seem too happy that he did it. I try to imagine reasons why he would need to kidnap us, and there's one thing that I can't get out of my head. The words that Magnus whispered in my ear before everything went down.

 _I know which warlock portaled you here. Just, trust me._

 **Estimated Word Count: 4,500**

 **Hello Readers! So, Magnus went rogue and kidnapped Clary and Alec. Why would he do that and does he really know which warlock betrayed Clary? Also, there's a vampire in the midst of all this crazy drama. My guess is that it's either Raphael or Simon. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways, so I accidentally started releasing a new chapter every 5 days. Lol. It's not going to be a set schedule for much longer, but since it's summer I have a ton of time to write. So, there will most likely be another chapter out on Monday. Have a good week everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 5: Visions**

 _The bright light of the sun beamed down on them as they waited. A mix of werewolves, vampires, warlocks, faeries and shadowhunters all stood chattering around the lake. The summer heat surrounded the group, making time feel like it was passing slower. Light beamed off the surface of the water and onto the faces of the people surrounding it. Not a single one of them was moving, or even talking for that matter._

 _All of a sudden everyone disappeared except for a short red headed shadowhunter. Her mouth was moving, but no sound was made. It seemed she was talking to herself until two other figures appeared. One was clearly a man, but his face was blurred out, deeming him unrecognizable. The other figure was too blurry to even tell if it was male or female._

 _I waited, watching them from above, wondering if anything was actually going to happen. It seemed like forever until the scene changed. The two figures were gone and the only thing left in view was the red head. She was on her knees now, holding something long in her right hand and something small and slightly round in her left hand. As she stood from her knees, I realized her lips were moving again, and tried as hard as I could to read them, but got nothing._

 _As soon as she stopped speaking, the redhead stood back up. The items she had been holding before were gone, and slowly even the lake disappeared into nothing. Just as quickly as everything around the girl vanished, a door appeared. It was golden and shining, almost heavenly to look at. The girl said a few words and then the door opened._

 _My mind was running in all different directions as I registered what was on the other side of the door. I watched as the redhead peaked through to the other side of the door, giving me a good view of what was there as well. To my surprise, the door lead to the glass city, to Alicante. The redhead took one last glance back at Hiatus, and it seemed like she was staring right at me, before she walked through the door into Idris, closing it shut behind her._

 _The golden door vanished leaving us all behind, to die, in the abyss._

 **Sebastian's POV**

It's been two months. Two months of never seeing my mother because she's locked up in her special room. Two months of having to live life by myself. It's been two whole months since my baby sister was murdered.

When my father returned home on that gloomy day without her, it broke me. If I would have just pushed dad harder to let me come along, I could have protected her. I could have done something other than sit at home while she got raided by a horde of demons. While my sister lost her life and my father almost lost his.

He had crawled all the way home, barely able to tell us all what happened when he returned. His clothes were completely soaked in blood and his wounds were so deep that we didn't think an Iratze would work, but by the luck of the angel he survived. I don't know if I could have handled losing my father along with my sister at the same time.

I informed the clave soon after my father was able to tell us the whole story. We had a silent brother come by the manor to heal some of father's deeper wounds, likely infected with demon poison. Within a matter of two days, we learned the whole story, and then all of Idris knew as well.

Clary, the best shadowhunter her age, dead. She became the talk of Idris. Just a depressing memory, or story passed on from one person to another. Her funeral was that Saturday. So many shadowhunters showed up for it. I didn't know she even knew that many people, but I guess she was pretty friendly and really easy to like. Clary was like a magnet that attracted people, like a light in the darkness. No matter how horrid the situation, she wouldn't rest until she'd found something positive about it. Not until everyone had a smile on their face, big enough to touch their eyes.

Ever since her death I've slowly lost the will to do much of anything. I haven't seen my friends or left the house at all really. Most of the time I look through Clary's drawings. I never really understood how much art meant to her when she was still alive, but now that she's gone, and I've been looking at her work I know that this was her passion.

There's a drawing of me in my battle gear in the middle of her sketchbook. When I saw it for the first time I lost it. My spirit went numb with sadness. I wouldn't have thought she would draw me. Even thinking about it makes me tear up. When I'm not looking at her art, I spend the rest of my time alone or laying in her room and imagine that she's still there.

As sad as it is, I only feel alive when I'm hunting for demons. When I see the look in their eyes before the life is completely out of them, and when the thick black ichor paints the ground beneath them. Those bastards are responsible for my baby sister's death, and I won't rest until they're all gone. I won't rest until they pay.

 **Clary's POV**

"Hi…I'm Alec."

The black haired boy was sitting to my right with his hand outstretched. Cautiously, I laid my hand into his and we shook. His dark hair makes me think of Izzy. They are definitely siblings, although Alec's eyes are blue whereas Izzy's are brown. "I'm Clary," I pulled my hand back to fall safely by my side, "Shouldn't you be shouting at Magnus or tackling him down right now?"

"I should be…but I could never fight Magnus," Alec said. There was a slight glimmer in his eye as he looked at the panicked warlock. Just by the way he was goggling at him and the way he said his name, I knew there was something intimate going on between these two.

"Have you guys met before?"

Alec looked me hard in the eyes, and I knew he didn't want to answer out loud. Maybe this is a new thing for him, being with Magnus and all. He didn't even need to answer me though, because the redness in his cheeks answered for him. I wonder how long they've been seeing each other and if Izzy and Jace know.

Turning my concentration away from Alec, I realized Magnus was about to have a panic attack. "Breathe Magnus." I said. "You're gonna pass out if you keep up with this."

"This was so not how I imagined meeting your family, Alec, but I had no choice to bring you here. You see, I had a vision last night…a vision about how to get home."

"You mean like home home?" I asked, my pulse growing faster at the thought of a way out of here.

"It was a fuzzy vision. I only saw bits and pieces of the big picture, but-"

"But what?"

The vampire boy had been silent this whole time. I had almost forgotten he was in the seemed to freak out at his presence though, so I'm guessing that he must know Magnus and Alec already. Magnus stopped pacing and looked right at me. His hands were clasped together and his body was rigid. Whatever Magnus saw in this vision couldn't possibly be good with the way he's acting right now. "I had never met you before this afternoon, Clary, and yet you were the main image I saw in my vision."

He began to describe every detail of his vision to us, and I understood why he wanted to kidnap me and Alec. Me because somehow, I can open a door back to Idris and Alec, because they have the hots for each other.

"Wow." No other words came to mind after Magnus had finished telling us all about his vision. It was crazy, don't get me wrong, but none the less interesting. Alec and the vampire joined in on my wow with their own short words of astonishment.

"So what you're saying is that Clary might be the key to getting back to Idris?" Alec was leaning over with his elbows on his knees.

"The vision was vague, so I'm not one hundred percent sure how, but yes. I believe she can get us all back to our home realm."

"We need to get Jace and Izzy here," I say. I'm not really sure how to go about this whole situation, but I know we can start by getting the rest of my friends here.

Magnus squinted at me, like he wasn't sure whether or not he agreed. "I don't like the blonde one," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's right Magnus, just portal them here." I knew Alec would back me up on this one.

After two very dramatic eye rolls Magnus agreed and quickly vanished. It wasn't long before he popped back into the purple living room with Jace to his right and Izzy to his left. To say that Jace looked pissed would be an understatement.

His skin was a light shade of red, resembling the color of a strawberry banana smoothie. It looked like every muscle in his body was clenched and he practically had steam shooting out of his ears. I realized his eyes were on me as I shocked myself out of my thoughts. I wonder if he noticed that I was, yet again, checking him out.

"Are you two happy now?" Magnus was looking back and forth between Alec and I. "Your golden friend over here tried to stab me three times." We all looked over at Jace who was twisting a small dagger between his fingers. He shrugged, then continued flipping the small weapon around. I watched as the dagger moved swiftly from Jace's thumb to his pinky and back to his thumb, the process repeating over and over. Even though he seemed to know what he was doing, I grew more and more nervous, afraid that I would see a finger flying through the air any second.

"Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day when my friends didn't just get kidnapped." Jace's tone was drenched in sarcasm, something I think must come natural to him.

"Boo hoo. I was just having fun making your day more interesting, shadowhunter."

"Fun? I suppose now you want us all to sit in a circle so we can share our name, favorite color and deepest darkest secret, right?"

Alec stood up from the couch and moved so that he was face to face with his parabatai. "Stop it, Jace. You're being an ass. We didn't have to ask Magnus to go back for you two."

"If by ass you mean Absolutely Stunning Son of a bitch, then yes," Jace said, "I am, in fact, an ass."

"Okay, well let's talk about something else now. How about we fill you two in on everything with Magnus and then we can figure out what the hell we're doing next?" Jace rolled his eyes, but nodded at me. I let Alec do the filling in, hoping he might say something about his relationship with Magnus, but he stayed as far away from that topic as he could.

My eyes wandered over my surroundings landing on the vampire. He was still leaning against the wall, somewhat hidden from the rest of us. I notice that he's standing out of the sunlight coming in from the window, and wonder if vampirism works the same here. Can he turn any of us into a vampire in this realm? And does he actually have to stay out of the sun here? My mind goes from vamps to werewolves and whether their abilities work here. Glancing over at Magnus I mentally check off the fact that warlocks still have some powers in Hiatus, but I'm not sure to what extent they can use them here.

Looking back at the vampire, I realize his gaze is now planted on me. His eyes harden as they meet mine, and he smiles. The smile was a little unnerving due to the fact that his fangs were poking out halfway down the man's chin. They looked needle thin, but none the less dangerous. I found myself imagining them piercing my neck, blood pouring down my skin towards the floor, soaking my clothes as it spread, and shivered the thought away.

"No, I mean yes…I mean not completely." Alec had his hands in his hair, his body screaming stress. "Jace, you're making this more complicated than it really is. He's just a warlock that knows things."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Just a warlock, Alexander?" Everyone in the room looked at the two men, the tension thick in the air. I wish Alec would just speak up. Even I know, just from the little time I've been around his sister and adoptive brother, that they would support him through anything.

Just as I was about to break the viscous silence, Magnus' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stumbled backwards. Alec was quick on his feet to keep the warlock from falling back, gently catching him and keeping his body stable.

"What's happening to him?" Izzy's had was over her mouth, her eyes filled with worry.

"I think he's having another vision," said Alec.

We all watched him and waited for it to be over. The tension was no longer present, but instead there was curiosity filling up the space.

 **Magnus' POV**

The room began to spin as my eye's rolled into the back of my head. I felt two hands on my back, probably saving me from a nasty fall. All I could see was black darkness, until the vision began.

 _He was staring at a picture of himself. The white blonde hair drawn with such careful precision. It was so realistic that the boy stuck his hand out to feel around the perfectly drawn hair, his fingers moving down to the bright green eyes. It was weird, looking at this picture was like looking into a mirror. It was so accurate, in fact, that it showed even the tiniest details, like the definition of his cheekbones and even the small scar on the top of his forehead._

 _As he studied the perfect image of himself in the sketch book his eyes changed from interest to pure sorrow. They filled up with tears which soon cascaded down the boy's face and onto the face staring back at him. How odd that now he and the picture of himself looked like they were crying._

 _"Don't leave me. It c-can't be true…." More tears fell as the whimpers turned to sobs. "You-you can't be gone. You can't…"_

The vision of the boy began to fade into black and I was left waiting for reality to return, but instead another vision began.

 _The redhead, Clary, was sitting against an old tree with a sketch book in her hand. I watched her from afar as the pencil in her hand glided over the paper. I could tell by her calm expression that this was where she found peace. As she drew, it was like she became one with the paper. Like art flew through her veins instead of blood. As if the pencil was a piece of her body and spoke for her._

 _My view of her began to get closer and closer, and soon I was able to see what she was creating. It was the same image of that blonde boy. The one from my previous vision, although here she was just beginning to detail the eyes. The shading hadn't been completed yet, and his hair didn't look as realistic as it had in my other vision. She must just be in the beginning stages of the portrait._

 _I'm not sure how long I was looking over her shoulder watching her, but just as she was about to finish the picture everything changed. The face of the blonde boy no longer looked back at me from the paper, and something else had taken it's place. Words addressed…to me._

 _I had just enough time to read the note before Clary ripped it out of it's holds and folded in neatly into a small square. She placed the note in her back right pocket and looked up at me with a blank expression. Fear rose from the pit of my stomach to the tip of my throat. Her eyes were no longer their beautiful green, but were now two black trenches gaping at me. A chill rose over my body as every hair stood straight up and the vision began to fade away. The last thing I saw were Clary's empty eyes as the words from the note echoed in my head._

 _The letter read:_

 _Magnus,_

 _To this day, it surprises me that you'd throw yourself into that abyss. I know we only briefly met that time in London, but what you did has stuck with me everyday. You see, the death of my sister could have been prevented if you would have just done as I told. But, of course, you led Mrs. Black to her death, leaving me her head on a stick._

 _When I found out that you were stuck in Hiatus, I knew my opportunity had come to seek revenge on my sister's death. But don't worry, you won't die soon and you won't die in Hiatus either. I will send you another message in time, but until then just remember that I'm watching your every move._

 _-Mrs. Dark_

I opened my eyes to find five sets of them staring back at me. Alec was sitting on the couch, his hand resting on my shoulder. His mouth began to move but I didn't hear what he was saying. Instead, I looked over at Clary and remembered what I had seen in my vision. Silently, I thanked the heavens that her eyes were no longer those horrid pits of darkness. Looking at her, I realized that she was wearing the same outfit now as she had been in the vision.

"Clary," I said, "is there anything in your back right pocket?" Everyone looked at me like I was insane, hell I felt pretty insane.

"I never put anything back there so I highly doubt that anything is-" As soon as she stopped talking I knew I had been right. How can this be possible?

Clary pulled the folded up piece of paper out of her back pocket, her eyes instantly growing wide, and looked at me. Everyone seemed pretty shocked as Clary explained that she hadn't put the note back there. Nobody else knew, but this was the work of a warlock, Mrs. Dark.

I'm not sure how many years ago it was, but I had a run in with her and her sister, Mrs. Black, a couple decades ago. We were doing some work together that was completely innocent, or so I thought. When they were both gone running errands, I searched their house and what I found was horrifying.

They had three young warlocks locked up in cages in their basement. Apparently they had been experimenting on the poor young souls, and I knew then that I'd have to report them to the clave. After breaking the young biscuits out and getting them to safety, the shadowhunters attacked Mrs. Dark and Mrs. Black. They captured Mrs. Dark, but ended up killing her sister during the raid. I haven't spoken to Mrs. Dark since then, wanting to stay as far away from that crazy woman as I could.

"What does it say, Clary?" I wonder if Mrs. Dark wrote her a letter as well. It seems odd that Clary and Mrs. Dark would even know each other.

 **Clary's POV**

My fingers shook as I unfolded the note. I know for a fact that I didn't have it in my pocket earlier, which makes me feel uneasy. How could someone have put it there without me even noticing? Once I finally got the thing open, I began to read and was surprised to say the least.

The note read:

 _Clarissa,_

 _I trust you have adjusted to Hiatus well in the two months that you've been there. I know you must be confused and have some sort of hatred toward me now, but in time you will come to understand that this was the best thing decision for our family. You see, my daughter, you have always been gifted. You started doing things at earlier ages than most other kids your age, and you did them well._

 _I taught you everything I knew, and plan on furthering your training when you return back to us. Clarissa, everything I've done in the past and will do in the future is for our family. The Morgenstern family is great and powerful, and after your disappearance, or should I say "death", we are all that Idris talks about. Your sacrifice is great, but there is meaning to it._

 _Anyways, I have a plan set out to get you back home within the next 6 months. You don't know it now, but I will be sending clues to you through the warlock. Pay attention and do as they say, or else you may be stuck in that abyss forever. For now, take this gift and do me proud._

 _-Your father._

Gift? As I finished reading the note, my mind began racing and my belt grew heavy. I looked down to find a new weapon strapped to my body. Before I ended up in Hiatus, father had promised that if I did well out in the field he would train me with his favorite weapon. Now, I stare at the kindjal strapped to my belt and wonder how on earth father managed to get it to me. The others seemed to notice the new weapon as well and we all just stood there. No one quite new just what to do and nothing that was happening made any sense to any of us. It was oddly comforting knowing that we were all confused together.

"Clary, what does your note say?" Jace spoke, no longer with a sarcastic tone, but with something more cautious.

"It was from my father. He said he's going to send me clues through Magnus on how to get out of here. I-I don't really know how, but he just sent me this kindjal." Magnus squinted at me when I said the letter was from my father. It was almost like he was expecting me to say something different.

I pulled the weapon out of my belt and held it out for everyone to look at. On the hilt of the dagger was a single red stone resembling a rose, and on the blade was the star of the Morgenstern family. This must be my father's personal kindjal, something he never let Sebastian or I touch. The fact that he sent this to me gave me an proud, yet eerie feeling, like it was wrong.

"Okay this is totally off topic, but who's the cute vampire?" Izzy broke the silence and everyone looked at the strange boy. I hadn't noticed the fact that he was attractive until just now. His skin was a flawless shade of creamy white and his eyes a light brown. He wasn't built like Jace or Alec, but had a smaller amount of muscle definition. His body language grew somewhat awkward as he noticed us all looking at him.

"Oh that's just my friend, Simon. He lives here with me," Magus spoke.

He smiled again, but this time kept his fangs locked away in his mouth, and waved at us all. "Sorry I never introduced myself. I was waiting for the right moment, but everything just kept getting weirder…and weirder." Izzy batted her eyelashes at Simon like a young school girl would towards her crush, but he didn't seem to think much of it.

"I didn't peg you as the type of warlock to mingle with other downworlders, let alone live with a vampire," Jace said. "But then again you've already surprised me two hundred times and I've only known you for about thirty minutes."

"Surprise is my middle name," said Magnus.

"No it's not." Alec said. "I thought your middle name was Arthur." Magnus scrunched his nose up at the sound of Arthur. Everyone looked at Alec as his face turned to a light shade of crimson.

"I don't know where you got Arthur from, but I actually don't have middle name."

"Oh, well…"

"Back to the important stuff. What's our next move?" I put the kindjal back in my belt, making sure it was strapped tightly in. Even though my father has turned out to be a complete let down, I still find his dagger to be precious. I couldn't imagine losing it, or even letting my father down. Some part of me, deep in my soul, is still loyal to him and probably will be forever, no matter what he does wrong.

Everyone seemed to be lost in thought or somewhat dazed. The only one that started talking was Isabelle. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm a little rusty on training. Maybe we could get back in shape and stuff so when we return home it won't be that hard to adjust."

I've only been here for a day, so I'm totally good with training, but for the others I'm sure it's been a while. Now that I think about it, in the note, father said I'd been gone for two months already…but it truly has only been a day in Hiatus. First things first, we need to figure out how time works here. I know Izzy, Jace and Alec have been missing for 2 years in our realm, but how long do they think they've actually been here?

"Izzy, have you seen my skills?" Jace asked. "I'm practically invincible as it is, no one could train me."

"You haven't trained with me yet," I was surprised at how confident that came out. "I mean, I'm quite good in combat."

His lips curved upwards into a small smirk, his golden eyes glowing at me. "We'll see about that, Red."

"Ughhh really?" Magus spoke, "Not again."

He fell back onto his plump couch pillows, his eyes rolling into the back of his head once again. All we could see now were his eerie white sockets and the remnants of normal Magnus along with the beginning of another vision.

 **Estimated Word Count: 4,500**

 **Okay so we now know that Simon is in Hiatus and is a vampire, but how long has he been there and how did he get there? Magnus is being fed visions by the warlock 'Mrs. Dark' which will serve as clues on how to get home, and Clary's father can send her things from their home realm. Can they turn this around and send messages or even things back to their loved ones for help? Stay tuned to learn about each character's time alone when they first arrived in Hiatus and for the very first clue from Clary's father.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 6: Jon, Abi & Dave**

 **Clary's POV**

It's been a couple days since the whole kidnapping fandango. Alec has spent all of his time with Magnus, making sure he doesn't hurt himself when the visions come, which is often. I hadn't expected him to have so many visions, but he's been in and out of consciousness several times a day. Some of his visions are about random things like what we'll all do that day, but most of the time they are about me. About my life.

I visited with Magnus yesterday, and he told me a little bit about them. He had seen my brother and I grow up throughout a series of visions. Apparently Sebastian was wrecked right now. He was completely convinced that I had been murdered by demons and that my father barely made it out alive. All, lies. I imagine what it'd feel like if I found out Sebastian had been murdered, and cringe away from the thought. It's too painful to even imagine.

Magnus told me about my mother. She was spending her days locked away with a picture of me clutched in her hand at all times. It had been two and a half months in the real world, and my mother had only left her special room to eat and shower. None of us ever knew what she did up there when she locked herself away, and after seeing Magnus' expression when he mentioned it, I didn't want to know. He had seemed very sad, beyond any sadness I've ever experienced.

I knew father had betrayed me, but I didn't think he'd convince everyone I know that I was dead.

Today, I'm supposed train with Jace, aka I'm going to kick his ass. I've already warmed up and have been waiting on him for half an hour. I sat in the middle of the giant field behind the small log cabin. The sky was full of clouds, so to pass the time, I searched for some creative picture in them as I waited for Jace. I watched as the clouds moved with the wind, forming new shapes and finally a picture came clear. It was one of those dogs with the ruffled faces, I believe mundanes call them pugs, and it was trying to bite a butterfly. Looking at the image made me smile, but that smile was quickly gone as I heard his footsteps approaching.

"Clary," his lips curled up in a smirk as he took me in, "if I would have known when you said training, you meant lying in the grass and cuddling, I would have actually shown up on time."

He always has to say something smart alecky. Although, his words are never actually offensive, they are more like a playful rudeness. I gesture for him to come lay beside be, and after a slight hesitation he plops down to my right.

"You know, Jace, for being a demon realm this place sure is beautiful." I pause, picking up a new piece of grass to rip apart, "The land is similar to home in a way that's almost deceiving." I pause for a second, breathing in the fresh air, "I wonder if it will ever start to feel like home here."

I looked over at him to find that he, too, was ripping up grass. "It does." Jace looked down at his tiny blade of grass, "When Magnus said that you could get us home I didn't feel anything. I figured I would have been excited for that, but I felt nothing. This has become my home."

"What was it like when you first got here?" The frown on Jace's face turned to a soft smile. I imagine that the memories of his time in Hiatus are passing through his mind right now.

"Well, Alec and Izzy had fallen into the realm before I did. According to them, I spent 3 months longer falling through limbo before I landed here. When I finally did I was disoriented and confused, like you were, but no one was there to explain anything to me." He paused, letting that sink in. If Jace hadn't been there for me, I might have just gone crazy. I can't imagine going into this world not knowing.

"I lived without Izzy and Alec for nearly four months before I stumbled upon the log cabin. In my first weeks here I was alone, and I had several ideas going through my head as to what happened to me. My best guess was that everyone had been killed off by some sort of plague or apocalypse, leaving only me and the demons.

"After a while, I met some people that took me in. We spent the days and most of our nights running around trying to kill demons, but none of us had any real weapons other than tree branches, rocks and other makeshift things. Let's just say I should have died several times," Jace hesitated, like he was remembering something painful, "but I found my family and everything has been good ever since."

"Sounds like you had it rough. I can't imagine being here alone for more than a day…" I can't imagine never meeting Jace is what I was actually thinking. "Thank you."

He looked at me with a small smile. "For what?" He asked.

"For being there when I fell." His eyes grew serious, more serious than I'd ever seen them before.

"No matter how far you fall, I'll always be there to catch you."

I felt my breath catch in my lungs and momentarily, everything stopped. There was only Jace and I and the silence between us. I didn't know what to say to him, so I didn't say anything. I just looked back up at the clouds and kept my hands busy ripping the grass to shreds.

 **Alec's POV**

A loud screeching noise echoed throughout the kitchen, alarming me that the tea was ready. I rushed over to the pot, removing it from the fire and pouring two glasses. One for me and one for a very stressed out Magnus. I had to walk slowly back to Magnus' bedroom, fearing that I might spill all of our tea and have to start over from scratch.

"Alexander," Magnus sat up a little as I entered the room. A wave of nerves flowed through my body, like they usually did every time I saw him. "You made Jasmine correct?"

"Yep. It's still steaming though, so you should probably let it sit for a second." I handed him the glass and carefully sat down on the bed with mine in my hand.

"Alexander, have you told your sister and brother about me yet. I mean, about us yet?" Magnus sipped at his tea with attentive eyes.

This topic makes me feel claustrophobic in a way. It's like every time he asks about it, or someone else insinuates it, I just feel like I'm being crushed. That sounds horrible but it's true. Emotions have never been my forte. "No, but I'm going to. I just haven't gotten to it yet."

"Are you ever," Magnus paused to look me hard in the eyes, "really going to get to it?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I ask, hoping he will say yes.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows as he took another sip of the hot tea. "If that's what you desire. What would you rather we spoke of, Alec?"

His tone turned from sweet and soft to completely serious. He even called me Alec, which created a pang in my heart because he always uses my full name. It's like his special thing for me. I know family is important to him, but this is all new to me.

I don't want to hurt what we have, so I guess I'm going to have to tell them all somehow. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to tell them." The light returned to his eyes as I continued speaking. "I really have tried Magnus, but when I do it's like I suddenly forget how to speak english."

"We can practice if you want? I'll be Isabelle and you can come out to me."

I scoffed. "You think that'll help?"

"It's better than speaking pig-latin when you mean to speak english," said Magnus, causing both of us to smile. "It has to be realistic though."

"Okay, well, lets do it then."

Magnus took a deep inhale, holding it for a second before letting all of the air out again. "Alec, Alec! Should I wear the red stilettos or the black stilettos? I'm going for sleek and sexy." Magnus' attempt to be Izzy made me want to laugh and cringe at the same time. Ugh, this is going to be interesting.

"Black. Izzy I need to tell you something. Something important." I imagine how I would actually start this conversation and think it would go like this.

"More important than my stiletto situation?" Oddly enough, I can see Izzy saying that.

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, out with it brother."

"I'm g…I'm g-g…I'm going to come with you guys to the club." Magnus' eyes widened.

"No no no, Alexander, no. That's not how it was supposed to go," said Magnus, "but I get what you meant about not speaking english. For a second I thought you were actually choking on the letter 'g'."

"I'm hopeless."

"No, you're not. You're sexy and you're mine and I want you to scream it to the world. Now let's go again." I couldn't help but smile at his words, that is until he turned into my sister again. "Alec I made you a chicken pot pie. Come try it!"

I gagged at the thought and tried to imagine a good chicken pot pie, but it was virtually impossible with my sister in the picture.

 **Clary's POV**

We were in the middle of a hands only fight, and I was determined to win. So far I've dodged three of his punches and managed to kick him in the side, but he's done just as good as I have. We watched each other like predators stalking their prey, waiting for a single sign of movement.

"Are you ever going to actually land a punch, Herondale?"

Ahh, there's that infuriatingly gorgeous smile of his, the one that makes my knees feel weak. "Patience, Clarissa," he said, "all great things come in time."

Seconds passed before I took my next shot at him. This time I aimed for a punch to his gut, but right before my fist met his body, his hand wrapped around mine. He pulled me into him, taking me completely off guard. Our faces were close enough that our noses were touching, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Jace, what are you doing?" He managed to grab my free hand, holding me captive and extremely close.

His eyes moved from mine down to my lips. They lingered there for a second before returning back to my eyes, and I wondered if he was about to kiss me. I'm not sure what I'd do if he did, but…it's not like I haven't thought about kissing him before. The thought may or may not have crossed my mind once or twice or twenty times in the past few days.

As he leaned in even closer to me, my insides did a backflip and my nerves pulsated through my body. Everywhere his skin touched mine was tingling, like tiny little electrical shots being administered through a copper wire, but it was sensational. My heart began to beat faster and I started to close my eyes, but they never quite shut all the way. I may never be this close to him ever again, so if this is the only time, then I want to see all of it. He was so close that his lips brushed over mine as they moved further back, towards my cheek. I tilted my neck giving him better access and finally his lips rested on my ear.

Jace whispered in my ear, but what he said was definitely not what I was expecting. "I'm disappointed that you made it this easy, but I guess I know what your weakness is now, don't I?" He asked, and I knew he had just beat me in the fight. All of a sudden he kicked my legs out from under me, pinning me to the ground. His hands firmly held mine down above my head and his legs were straddling me as he stared into my eyes with the look of victory. "Honestly, Clary, that was like taking candy from a baby."

I wouldn't say that I'm a sore loser, but it's definitely not something I enjoy doing. But maybe I don't have to lose today. "I didn't know we were playing dirty, but now that I do-" I quickly rammed my leg into the air, my knee meeting with his manhood. His eyes widened and he instantly let go of my wrists, falling to the side in agony. "It's not over till it's over, Jace."

I stood up, finally free of his hold on me, and looked down at him. He was leaning over on his knees with his head in his hands on the ground. Seeing him like this kind of made me guilty, but not too guilty that I regretted winning.

"I'm never going to, aaughh," Jace groaned as he exhaled, "be able to have kids now."

I reached my hand out to him as I laughed. One thing I loved about being a female was not having to worry about getting hit in the man junk. Jace grabbed onto my hand and I pulled him up off the ground. He couldn't stand up straight right away, and instead was crouching over with his hands on his knees. I might have hit him a little too hard down there, but in my defense it was a heat of the moment kind of thing.

 **Later that day.**

Everyone, including the vampire, was coming over, so I was in the kitchen making stew for dinner. Izzy had gathered up all the supplies, but I volunteered to cook because…well she's a horrible cook. I found that out yesterday after she'd made me tomato soup. I didn't even know it was possible to screw up soup, but man I almost threw up four times after a single spoonful. It tasted like rotten eggs mixed with something that was decaying.

"Clary, what was your family like back home?" Izzy asked. She was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs like a child would.

By now everyone knows the story about my father's betrayal, about how I ended up here. "My older brother was my best friend, but we also hated each other most of the time. I could tell him my darkest secrets and he would accept me as I was, but he knew how to push my buttons, that's for sure.

"Looking back, I didn't really know my parents all that well. My mother spent a lot of her time alone, and my father probably lied the whole time I new him. But they raised Sebastian and I well. We turned out good, I mean." I looked up at Izzy who was staring back at me intently.

"I don't know of anybody who's had the perfect relationship with their parents," Izzy looked toward the ground as she talked, which was completely out of character for her. She was always so in charge of herself and her emotions, so I knew there was something on her mind.

"What was your family like?"

"Before I fell here, my parents were in the middle of divorcing each other. I'm not completely sure about all of the details, but I think my dad cheated on my mom." Izzy's eyes gave her emotions away, sorrow was as clear in them as the sunlight is during the day. I sense that's a rough topic for her to think about. "My younger brother, Max, was so young when I last saw him, and he was always a ball of joy. I think he's going to grow up to be the best out of the Lightwood children. He just takes to things naturally."

"I can't wait to meet him when we get out of here."

"He's gonna love you, Clary," the smile on Izzy's face turned from sweet to flirty, "Speaking of love. What's going on between you and Jace?"

My eyes widen as I almost drop my spoon into the pot, to be buried in stew, and I look at Izzy. "Me and Jace? Nothing. I mean…I don't think anythings going on…" I think back to this morning when Jace was holding me in that embrace, and blush at the thought of his touch.

"Oh Clary. I have known Jace since we were ten years old. I can read that boy like the back of my hand," she said. I began to wonder how the three of them met. They consider each other brother and sister, but we all know that Jace isn't blood related to Izzy or Alec. "and believe me when I tell you, he likes you. I haven't seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you, well, ever."

"You really think he likes me?" I'm just a normal shadowhunter girl. I kill demons, I enjoy it and I go back to my life afterwards. There's nothing truly special about me other than my hair being an odd shade of red, but there's nothing about myself that a man like Jace would find interesting. I mean, he's way out of my league.

"I don't think he likes you, Clary. I know he does. Just trust me on this one."

Before I could say anything in response to her, the men trailed in from the back door and into the kitchen. They look like they just got done laughing at some extremely funny joke. Simon, Jace, Alec, and Magnus all looked from Izzy to me and back to Izzy.

"Clary, could I have a word with you outside?" Magnus asked me.

I was caught off guard, but I agreed and followed the warlock out of the kitchen. I put Simon in charge of the stew, despite the fact that Izzy begged to take over. I just couldn't risk the stew turning into goo.

"I had another vision this morning."

"Was there any sort of clue?" Magnus nodded and began to tell me about the vision.

"I saw your brother surrounded by a horde of demons, but he didn't look scared, he looked alive. Another thing I noticed, well, he looked older than he was in the last vision I had of him."

"What do you mean?" Older? How much older does he mean?

"I think it's been a year or two on earth since they sent us a message. I know it's only been days for us, but time in Hiatus is an anomaly."

"Y-years?" I was shocked to say the least. My brother is supposed to be a year older than me…but if time jumps this much, by the time we finally get back to earth he could be forty years older than me. Or worse…dead.  
"Yes, but I do have some good news. At the end of my vision, your brother looked at me and mouthed four words."

I imagine my brother a few years older than me. He would probably have some light facial hair going on and a more defined jawline. I imagine him surrounded by fifty or sixty demons, glaring at them with the hugest grin on his face, a seraph blade in hand and a bow strapped to his back.

"What did he say?"

"Find the Mortal Instruments."

 **Jace's POV**

We had all gotten a bowl of stew and were being ushered into the living room by Clary. "I call a seat on the couch," I struggled to run over and claim my seat, trying not to spill my stew on the way over. Apparently we'd gotten another clue about how to get out of here.

I'd claimed the middle cushion on the couch with Izzy on my left and Simon on my right. Alec and Magnus were sitting next to each other on the floor, and Clary was standing in front of us, scarfing the last of her stew in between labored breaths.

I've only gotten to really look at her once or twice since she fell into our lives. Dark circles surrounded her bright green eyes, probably from all the stress that's filled these past few days. Her hair was tied up in a bun, but not much of it was actually strapped down. Her curls were escaping, creating this alluring wild look about her.

"Jace? Are you listening?" I nodded, shaking myself out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized that she'd already started talking. "Really? Then what did I just say?"

I've been duped. "I believe it was something along the lines of, 'Jace is hot. Basically sex on legs. Word'."

"You're an idiot," Izzy smacked me playfully across the arm, "go on, Clary."

She set her bowl of soup down. "As I was saying before Jace rudely interrupted me about his good looks, time here is weird. One day here could be one year on earth, but it can also go the other way." The longer we stay here, the more we risk returning to earth and finding out it's been a thousand years since we went missing. I can't imagine returning to Idris and being surrounded by the graves of the people I love. "We know where Lake Lyn is, so if we can get the mortal instruments then we can summon Raziel and request that he sends us back to our own realm."

"But how do we find the mortal instruments?" Izzy asked.

Everyone started throwing out ideas on where to start looking. Alec suggested we make our own, which one: is impossible and two: is just stupid. The best idea we got was from the bloodsucker. Simon suggested that Magnus try to conjure them up from our home realm, kinda like how Clary's father sent her the kindjal. We aren't really sure how that was possible, but it had to have been done by the same warlock that's sending Magnus visions. If that warlock can do it, why can't Magnus?

As everyone continued to throw out their ideas and suggestions for the big plan, my mind wandered off to my first weeks here in the realm. The lonely days I spent scavenging for food and building makeshift shelters. I was always moving, never staying in the same place twice, that is until I met Abigail, David and Jonothan.

Jon and Abi were siblings and David was Jon's best friend. I accidentally ran into them on my third week in Hiatus. They were in the middle of killing a demon, which completely blew my mind since there were no heavenly weapons in this realm. After it was finally dead, they noticed me and ended up taking me in. They taught me how to survive here.

After a while, I decided to go off on my own to look for my siblings. I never forgot Jon, Abi and Dave though, they had been like family to me during the months that I spent with them. When I was living with them I always had the strange feeling that I knew them from somewhere, but that was impossible. I've never told anyone about them. They just never came up in conversation with Izzy and Alec. I wasn't sure why they had seemed so familiar until now, but something in my mind just clicked. I think I know who they are.

Jonothan Shadowhunter was said to have had a sister named Abigail and a best friend named David who ended up becoming his parabatai. It could be coincidence, but what if he's the Jonothan Shadowhunter of this realm? He could summon Raziel and start the story over here, he could save this world.

I shoot from my thoughts to find out that everyone was settled on Magnus summoning the mortal instruments from another realm. It really isn't a bad idea, but who knows how long it could take, also my idea is better.

"That's going to take too long," I said. "We have no clue how that kindjal ended up in this realm." Everyone's eyes were now on me. "For all we know it could take Magnus 20 years to figure out how they transported things between the realms."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a better idea?"

"I'm Jace Herondale. Of course I have a better idea." No one said anything, but I could tell that everyone was silently willing me to elaborate. "What would you say if I told you that I've met the Jonothan Shadowhunter of this realm?"

 **Estimated Word Count: 4,200**

 **Alright, well, here was Chapter 6 everyone. I tried to throw a little of Malec in there, but don't worry there will be more. You can expect Clace to become stronger soon and will there be Sizzy or will there not be Sizzy? No one knows. As for this chapter, Jace knows Jonothan Shadowhunter? Wtf. I'm the writer and I didn't even see that coming. Lol. Please leave me your thoughts in the reviews. I LOVE hearing from y'all. Can't wait for chapter 7.**

 **Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 7: Grey**

Four weeks had passed since we received the clue to look for the mortal instruments. We started patrolling the area looking for any sign of Jonathan Shadowhunter. Jace took me and the vampire out to the places he had lived with Jonothan before he found his family, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Everyone was growing frustrated with the mission due to the fact that we were having zero progress. That is, until today.

I woke up like any normal day in Hiatus. Izzy offered to share her room with me when I first moved into the log cabin. There wasn't really any other option for me anyways, so I agreed. Her room was small, but cozy. She had made a bed, with the help of her brother, out of a few logs of wood and a ton of rope. The finished product looked somewhat like a hammock, but instead of swinging like a hammock it was stationary like a normal bed.

I remember looking at the bed for the first time and thinking that I wouldn't get sleep ever again, but after three nights of adjusting I started sleeping like a baby. The rest of her room, well our room now, was decorated with other hand made things like her rug. I'm not quite sure what it's made of, but she dyed it a dark blue color using blueberry juice. There were two wooden chests next to her bed for storage, one became mine when I moved in. Her walls were the outline of stacked up logs, and there was one small window bringing light into the room.

I tried my hardest to not be loud getting up because Izzy was still snoozing. Usually she slept an hour or two longer than I did, which is probably around the normal time for a person to get up. As a kid father made Sebastian and i get up before the sun rose to train. After years of waking up that early it just became natural to me. So, here I am up before everyone else with nothing to do.

I opened my chest and grabbed a pair of grey cloth shorts and a light green tube top. I realized quickly in the first few days of being here that I would need more than one change of clothes. Izzy had offered up some of hers, but our body types are just so different that nothing she had would fit me. She ended up helping me make a pair of shorts and taught me how to make green dye out of leaf extract. In the normal world I wouldn't be caught dead in clothes this revealing, but it's very hard to make enough cloth to cover your whole body without the proper machinery here in Hiatus. My whole experience here has made me see how lucky I had it back in my own realm.

Before I change into the clean clothes I decide to head out to the river to bathe. The only two options for bathing that I knew of were Lake Lyn, which was a long walk away, and a small river in the forests near our log cabin. Nobody should be out there since it's so early in the morning, plus I can wash the clothes I'm wearing now while I'm down there. I made my way outside the house into the fresh air of the outdoors. I breathed in deep, closing my eyes to listen to the sounds of awakening animals.

By the time I reached the river, about ten minutes had passed and the sun was beginning to rise. I laid my clean clothes next to a tree not to far away from the water, and set my towel and jar of soap down near the edge of the river. As I got in, I quickly realized just how cold the water was. It was much colder than I'd expected, but nothing I couldn't handle. As I washed my dirty clothes I began to hum a song my mother used to sing to me. I would have sung it if I could remember how the words went, but for some reason I could only recall the tune. So I hummed and hummed until my clothes were clean and it was time to wash myself.

I grabbed my jar of soap taking just enough to do the job. Making soap from scratch was not an easy task, so we all made sure to only use what was needed when bathing. Izzy had mixed a little bit of lavender into this batch, and it smelled heavenly. I was pleasantly surprised the first time I'd used her soap. I figured since she was not the greatest at cooking she wouldn't be the greatest at mixing up other things, but she was definitely good at making soap.

I began to hum again as I massaged soap into my hair. The song brought me back to thoughts of my mother. Of my childhood growing up in the Morgenstern manor. Of alone time spent with mother, learning how to put my thoughts on a canvas. When life would get stressful we both turned to art, to painting. It was the one thing that we shared together without my brother or father. To me, art was a way to express thoughts and feelings that couldn't otherwise be said out loud. It's like it's own unique way of communica-

"That sounds nice."

I shake out of my thoughts and turn towards the voice of none other than a fully clothed Jace Herondale. He was leaning up against the tree where I'd left my clean clothes. His arms were crossed over his chest and a big smirk was plastered on his face. My cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as I realized he had just walked in on me bathing in a river. There is a shampoo mountain is on my head, and I'm naked. I've never been naked in front of anyone before, let alone a good looking man. Oh gosh.

"Oh…hey there Jace….fancy seeing you here." There's no point in trying to hide my embarrassment at this point. I can't hide anywhere anyways…well I could just go under the water and never come out again. That option is sounding so good right now.

"The song you were humming sounded familiar to me. What was it?"

"I-I'm not sure. It was something my mother used to sing to me, but I can't remember any of the words at the moment." I look down, hoping the water isn't as clear as it was when I first got in, to find myself surrounded by bubbles. I silently thank the angel as I look back up towards Jace.

"That's a shame. I guess we'll never know what it was." Jace shifts his body weight off of the tree and moves a little closer to the water. Having him closer makes me nervous that he'll see me. "Mind if I join you?" He asks.

"J-join me? Umm-"

"I can come back when you're finished if that would make you feel better. I came out here to bathe like you, but I didn't expect anyone to be out here so early."

"Me either Jace, me either." I giggle as I realize that the situation I'm in right now is actually quite hilarious. "I don't mind you getting in as long as you face the other direction."

I could sense that Jace was just as uncomfortable as me right now. He was just better at hiding it than I was. "That I can do Clary."

I turned around to continue massaging the shampoo into my hair, while I assume Jace was undressing. Thirty seconds passed before I heard him get into the water. I was about to go under the water to wash off my hair when he started to speak again.

"Clary?"

"…Yeah?"

"This might be a stupid question, but I was thinking about Idris…it's been a while since I dropped into Hiatus. Is everything still the same there?"

I felt a small pang in my chest as his question registered in my mind. He sounded so vulnerable and sad. What had changed since he disappeared? "To be completely honest Jace, not much changed at all. It still looks the same and there hasn't been any crazy battles or anything of that sort. The only thing that you didn't experience was the aftermath of your disappearance."

There was silence for a minute until finally he responded. "Are they...I mean were they still looking for us before you fell here?"

"Yes. The investigation has gotten smaller than it was in the beginning, but it's still going. I know this is the last thing you wanted me to tell you, but your family held a funeral for the three of you after the first year of your disappearance."

"Did you go?"

"Yes, I did. Everyone in Idris passed by it."

"And Max…how's he?"

I think back to the last time I saw the young boy. We hadn't talked one on one, I mean I did pay him my respects at the funeral, but other than that we never really spoke. I remember him on that day, dressed in white. His eyes had been puffy, like he'd been crying. He didn't smile once, nor did he seem okay. It was like the light had left his eyes, he was living but he was dead on the inside.

"As good as you could expect of a young boy who lost his all three of his siblings."

"Oh," said Jace. I didn't know what to say to comfort him, so I went under the water to get all of the soap out of my hair. I spent a moment down there collecting myself before I rose back up.

"Um I'm gonna get out and get dressed. Would you like me to wait for you to walk back together?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay," I said as I walked out of the river. I hadn't realized before how much the water had helped cover me up. I quickly dried myself and pulled on my clothes, wrapping my towel in my wet hair. I walked over to the same spot Jace had been in earlier and leaned against the tree.

His back was to me in the river. He was washing the soap out of his hair, allowing me to gaze at him in secret. I began to feel weird standing there watching him, so I moved to the backside of the tree and sat down. The beauty of the sunrise had almost disappeared, and the chirps of birds were more frequent now that more animals had woken.

It wasn't long before I heard Jace get out of the river. Within a few minutes he joined me against the tree and we started talking again. I told him more about Idris and the little I knew of his family. Now that I could see his face in response to this topic I was surprised to find that he was unreadable. His expressions were solid, like nothing phased him. But his voice gave him away. Usually he spoke with a confidence that I was jealous of. He carried himself like the world was in his hands, like he was invincible. But now, as we speak of everything he lost when he fell into this abyss, he no longer sounds strong. He sounds lost.

"Should we get back?" I ask. Even though Jace wanted me to keep telling him about the two years he'd lost, I knew if I told him much more he would really upset himself.

"Yeah," he pushed himself up off the ground and extended a hand to me, "let's go Clary."

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up like I weighed less than a feather. We walked in silence back to the cabin.

 **Jace's POV**

As we made our way into the cabin, I knew we were both going to get bombarded with questions from Izzy. Clary still had her towel wrapped in her hair and I had mine around my shoulders. From an outsider's point of view it definitely looks like we just went out and bathed together, which we did…but that's not the point. Nothing happened and Izzy is going to blow the situation out of proportion.

Izzy was sitting on the couch talking to Alec as we came through the door. They both turned towards us and widened their eyes instantly.

"Jace, Clary…." Izzy paused as she stood up from the couch. "Clary I need help in the kitchen." Izzy grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving me with my brother.

"So you and Clary huh?" He asked.

"I know what it looks like, but it's not what you're thinking. It was mere coincidence that we both went to wash up at the same time."

He raised his eyebrows. "So you're telling me you two bathed together and it meant nothing."

"That's exactly the case."

"Let me get this straight. You got butt naked in a clear river with a butt naked Clary and you're telling me that you think it's normal?"

At this point of the conversation I'm just digging myself into a deep deep hole. "Do you bathe fully clothed Alec?" I asked using my sarcastic face.

He looked at me with a questioning expression, "No."

"There's no shame in bathing clothed Alec…you can trust me. I won't tell a single soul of your odd bathing habits, but I will make fun of you until the day we die."

Alec rolled his eyes as he stood up to face me head on. "You're such a pain you know that right? I don't know why I put up with you sometimes. But if you need me to explain why getting naked with someone who's "just a friend" is not normal friend like behavior then let me know." After a moment of silence Alec spoke up, "I can pretend it was nothing too if that would make you feel better…or you could just tell me that you like her already and we can move on."

I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I mean she's not the type of girl I'd usually go for back in our realm. She's different, but Alec doesn't need to know any of this right now. So, to avoid the situation I backed slowly out of the living room until I made it halfway out the front door.

"Running away doesn't make it not real Jace!" I heard as I began to sprint away from my brother, chuckling as I ran.

 **Clary's POV**

Just as the kitchen door shut and we were closed off from the boys, Izzy began to ramble off question after question before finally saying, "Okay are give me the tea."

"The tea?" Maybe if I pretend I don't understand then she'll forget about it.

She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed onto my wrists shaking them with excitement. "Oh you know what I mean. You, Jace, towels. What was that all about?"

I didn't really know how to explain the whole situation to her. I mean, it's not everyday that you accidentally get naked with one of your exceptionally attractive friends and it truly means nothing. "Well, you see…"

"Did you two think you could just go off and get freaky together without us finding out? I mean y'all did run off together pretty early which looks really suspicio-"

"Izzy. Jace and I didn't do anything together. I went to take a bath and so did he and we just happened to accidentally walk in on each other. There was absolutely nothing freaky going on other than how coincidentally freaky the whole situation was."

As she took in the information her cheeks turned a light shade of embarrassed and I began to giggle. I can't believe she thought Jace and I would just run off and go at it. We haven't even kissed yet! And frankly I don't know if that will ever even happen.

"So you're telling me that y'all just got together and had a friendly naked gathering alone in the river?" I couldn't stop laughing, so I just nodded.

A silence filled the air as I waited for her to say something, but she never did. Instead Izzy started to slowly back away, never breaking eye contact, until she had gotten halfway out of the back door to the house.

"What are you doing," I giggled as I spoke, "Wait. Izzy what's happening?" The moment I finished speaking she sprinted off backwards.

"Izzy's running away too?" Alec asked as he entered the room.

We were both standing in the kitchen watching Izzy turn around to speed up as she ran. "What do you mean too?" I asked just as Jace came out of nowhere, slamming Izzy into the ground.

They tumbled hard, rolling through the grass until coming to a rough stop. I thought they were dead for a second because neither of them moved, but after a while they both started groaning and trying to get up. I let out a cackle as I looked over at a wide eyed Alec.

"You sure do have some odd siblings," I said as I backed out of the kitchen slowly, leaving Alec alone in the room.

 **Two days later.**

 **Clary's POV**

Magnus, Jace, Simon and I had spent the last two days out searching for a sign of Jonothan Shadowhunter. Magnus had created a system for us to remember where we had already searched so that we wouldn't waste time back tracking. I like to think of his system as a magical map. This morning we ended up walking into an area we had previously searched through. As we walked up to the area a blue light flashed in front of us. It was similar to the color of the sparks that fly out of Magnus' hands when he preforms magic.

This search had been good for the four of us so far. Magnus and Jace were able to get out some of their bad blood and I got to know the vampire a little bit better. I had actually gotten him to open up to me on how he ended up in Hiatus. As we continued to walk it was the only thing I could think about.

 _"So you're name is Simon, right?" I asked as we left the cabin to begin another search._

 _The vampire looked over at me and I suddenly felt a sense of recognition flow through my body. It was kind of similar to deja vu, like I knew this vampire from sometime before Hiatus. I tried to think back through my life, but failed to find him anywhere in it._

 _"That's me," he placed his hands in his pockets as we walked, "And you are the newest shadowhunter to Hiatus correct?"_

 _"As far as we know, I'm the most recent drop in." Thinking of falling here made me wonder how Simon ended up here. Not many vampires have access to a portal. "I don't mean to pry, but I'm a little curious on how you ended up in Hiatus. You don't have to tell me your story if you don't want to."_

 _"I don't mind. It's a pretty wild story if you ask me." He gave me a soft smile before beginning. "I was in a band. At the time we were called 'Blue Piranhas on Fire' and we had just received our first official gig where we were actually getting paid. Even though it was a small gig we were all just excited to finally get paid. Afterwards the guys and I wanted to celebrate, so we used the gig money to buy a bunch of alcohol," the vampire shrugged, "we were all already dumb as is, so adding alcohol in was a bad idea. I don't remember much of that night other than a few bits and pieces."_

 _"So you just got really hammered and ended up in another realm? Did your friends know you were a vampire?" I feel like Simon and I would have gotten along well if we would have met before all of this in our own realm. He seems like the kind of guy that puts his heart and soul into his friendships. Like he would actually mean it when promising to have your back or to keep your secrets._

 _Simon looked at me hard before continuing his story. "Clary, that night was the last night of my human life." I didn't know what to say, so instead I put my hand on his shoulder as a way to say something I couldn't say with words. "One of the few things I remember from that night involved a bet by my buddies. It was stupid, but I wasn't in the right state to realize it. We had accidentally stumbled upon the Hotel Dumort. I'm assuming you know of it?"_

 _"Isn't that a vampires den in New York?" Simon nodded at me and my heart dropped for him. I was about to say something else, but I heard a scoff coming from behind me. I turned to see Jace staring intently at me, while Magnus went on and on about some champagne that he'd dreamt of the night before. Jace's golden eyes looked different in that moment. I wanna say they looked angry, like he was about to pounce on someone or something. I turned back around, now feeling Jace's gaze on me, and continued to listen to Simon's story._

 _"The bet, well it was a dare really, was to climb up the rusty old fire escape on the side of the Hotel Dumort and then scream a couple of the lyrics from one of our songs. So, I climbed. And as I got higher things got weirder. I kept seeing faces staring back at me through cracks in the boarded up windows but I brushed it off, blaming it on the alcohol. By the time I got to the top and started screaming, I had reached a new level of drunk. I was so dizzy I lost my balance mid song and I stumbled over the edge of the building."_

 _I moved my hand from his should and linked my arm into his for comfort. I knew he needed it from the way his voice was getting higher, almost like he was about to cry._

 _"My friends…they left me there to bleed out. I-I was lucky that Raphael came outside to save my life by turning me. I lived in our realm for a week as a vampire before everything went down hill. A week after I was turned, the head vampire of New York came back from some secret trip she had been on. Her name is Camille Belcourt. Originally they had hidden me from her, but it wasn't long before she learned of my existence. We met, and for a second I thought we would become good friends, but she got this look in her eye and then demanded I be put to death. In order to save my life Raphael tried to send me through a portal to safety, but I didn't know how to use one and ended up falling here."_

 _"How long ago was that?"_

 _"To be honest I lost track of how long I've been here. As depressing as it sounds, life just starts to fade together after a while when there's nothing but yourself and time."_

 _"Simon, I can't imagine going through all of that in just a few days. Please know that if you ever want to talk or anything, I'm here for you okay?"_

 _He smiled at my words, giving me a small jolt of happiness. So I smiled back and we kept walking._

Simon's story was on repeat in my head. The fact that his friends would leave him there to die alone made my blood boil. I hope we can get back to our realm so that I can hunt down each and every one of those jerks and show them the pain they brought on this poor boy's life.

I had been walking behind everyone for the past hour or two just soaking in the pain of Simon's story. Jace fell back until he was walking by my side, but he said nothing. He just started walking in silence next to me. I don't know if I was disappointed that he wasn't speaking or if I was glad that I didn't have to hide the pain from coming out in the sound of my voice.

I know I barely know Simon, but there's just something about him that I can't explain. It's like I know him somehow, like we were close in another life. Whatever it was, it made his story hit me harder than it would have if I saw him as a stranger. I just feel the need to stand up for him. I feel like I need to be there for him. I understand how the betrayal of someone close to you really eats at you. The thought that at any moment someone you trust could just look at you with blank eyes and walk away like you mean nothing to them.

Magnus spoke up breaking the silence of our walk, "Do you guys see that?"

He was pointing to a mountain in the distance with smoke coming from the top. A sign telling us that there was a fire up there, and possibly a person. We all picked up the pace, reaching the mountain in no time.

There was a small cabin at the top of the mountain surrounded by large trees. We all gathered around the front door as Magnus knocked three times. The house looked big enough to fit maybe one or two people, so was a promising find. The sound of footsteps began to grow louder and the door cautiously moved outwards. After the anticipation of who we were about to meet grew to a max, a voice sounded out from inside the house.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The voice sounded nervous and belonged to a man.

After looking at us all for the que to move forward Magnus spoke, "My friends and I have come in search of someone we have lost touch with. We were delighted to see the smoke coming from your fire from a little ways away, and we decided to see if you might be the lucky man we've been searching for. Could we please chat for a minute?"

There was no response for quite a while before we heard a faint yes and the door swung open. We were greeted by a boy with completely grey hair, but couldn't be any older than the age of 17 or 18. It was so odd to see his hair that shade at such a young stage in life, but to make it even odder, both of his eyes were also the same shade of grey as his hair.

All of us were making sure to be extra attentive in this new environment. One thing you learn living a life like ours is that trust is gained.

The boy didn't seem to notice anyone of us other than Magnus. His eyes were wide and were glued to the warlock. To my surprise Magnus stood there wearing a similar expression right back at the grey haired boy. I looked over at Jace and Simon and thankfully they looked just as out of the loop as I felt.

"Magnus? It can't be you…or is it?" The boy asked.

He cleared his throat and regathered his usual glamorous composure before answering the boy. "Do you know any other warlocks that look as fabulous as I do? Of course it's me you loony biscuit!" The two men hugged causing me to feel as if the rest of us were intruding on something more personal. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Magnus. Don't get me wrong I'm really sad to see you fell here too, but you don't understand the joy I'm feeling right now knowing I have a friend here in this void." The two men pushed out of their embrace and turned to face us.

"Everyone, this is an old friend of mine whom I never thought I'd see again. I know you will all love him just as I do. This is Jem, Jem Carstairs."

 **Estimated Word Count: 4,805**

 **Jem is in Hiatus! How did he get there and what does he bring to the story? Simon and Clary seem to be forming a friendship and IDK about you guys, but I'm pretty sure Jace doesn't like it. I would love it if you guys would leave a review and let me know how you think Jem fell into Hiatus? You will find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 8: Black and White**

 **Izzy's POV**

 _Could it be true? The question was running through my mind on repeat as I ran through to the other side of the Lightwood manor. I just can't believe it. My own father…_

 _I reached my room and closed the door safely behind me, sinking down to the ground with my back against the door. At some point my hands found their way to my hair and my fingers became tangled in the strands as I tried to make excuses for what I had just walked in on. Seeing your parents being intimate with one another is horrifying as is, but when you walk in on one of your parents getting freaky with the next door neighbor, that's a new level of 'oh shit'._

 _The image of my father with that woman kept replaying over and over in my head and I didn't know how to deal with it all. Does my mother know? And if she doesn't, do I tell her and ruin my parent's relationship? Or do I confront my father and tell him to get his shit together? I'm too young to be dealing with this, why am I always the one keeping the secrets in this family?_

 _I-I can't tell my mom…and facing my dad right now feels too soon. I need to stop seeing him in my head with that woman before I go near him again or else I might use my whip involuntarily. I could tell Alec and Jace..no not Jace he would fight my father._

 _I walked quickly through the hallways trying to avoid talking to anyone except Alec. As I got closer to my brother's room I began to feel off. Due to what I had previously witnessed, I just assumed the feeling was the aftermath of that and continued walking faster. I finally reached Alec's door and went into the room as quickly as possible, shutting the door behind me. The off feeling I had felt before grew to a max and I turned around to meet eyes with my brother. I instantly knew that the feeling had nothing to do with the incident with my father, but was an internal warning not to go into my brothers room._

 _I never thought I would walk in a family member being intimate with someone else in my life, let alone two of my family members. I turned around to face the door, covering my eyes with my hands for extra comfort, and let out the largest scream that I could muster._

 _"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?"_

 _"Izzy wai-" I was out the door before Alec could finish a sentence. I ran through the halls of our home, trying to think of somewhere to go. I knew I couldn't stay in the building. I needed to go somewhere far away, somewhere too far to walk to. And then it hit me. I knew exactly where I was going to go. The Gard. The only place in Idris with a permanent portal._

 **Jace's POV**

 _I moved one of my hands to the small of her back and the other became tangled in her soft blonde hair as the heat between us grew. I knew this girl had a genuine interest in me, but if I'm being honest I don't even remember how I know her. I just know that my morning walk got really interesting when I was pushed against the wall of a building by a feisty blonde girl._

 _Despite her exceptional kissing skills, she wasn't really my type. If I could design a girl for myself she would be a little bit shorter, so that we wouldn't be the same height. She would be more fun too. It would also be nice to know who's trying to stick their tongue down my throat, I mean I'm all for it if the person doing it is a nice looking lady, but it's more thrilling when the tongue belongs to someone special._

 _"Oh Jace, I've been wanting to do this for so long." She looked slightly up at me, biting her lip._

 _"Shhh," I said as I looked into her dark brown, almost black eyes, "less talking."_

 _Just as we got back into the makeout sesh, I heard a familiar voice scream out 'WHY ME' and pushed out of the kiss to see what was going on. The voice belonged to Izzy, who was running right towards us._

 _"Izzy? Fancy seeing you here." It was odd that she was running so frantically down a random street in Alicante, definitely not something she does often. I guess she's probably thinking the same thing about me kissing a random girl in the middle of nowhere, except I do kiss random girls often, very often._

 _"I WOULD YELL GET A ROOM, BUT YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T SEEM TO STOP ME FROM SEEING EVERYTHING." Izzy ran passed us yelling nonsense. "DID I WAKE UP IN HELL TODAY? CAUSE MY EYES ARE BURNING!" She screamed as she fuddled out of view into the distance._

 _"Wasn't that your sister?" The blonde girl asked me._

 _"Nah I don't know who that chick was. My best guess is she was playing a modified form of marco polo." I pulled the girl back into a kiss and just as we were getting into it again I heard another familiar voice in the distance._

 _"JACE? IS THAT YOU?" I looked to my left to see none other than my dear brother Alec. He looked like he'd thrown on a random shirt and pair of shorts with his eyes closed._

 _"Alec, you wouldn't happen to be playing marco polo would you?"_

 _He squinted at me like I was stupid. "What? No. Have you seen Izzy? I think this is the direction she went in."_

 _"Izzy? Why do you want to know?" My siblings are quite odd, but this was new. My curiosity was growing by the second as to what was going on between them right now._

 _"I need to talk to her about something…important. Please Jace, just tell me if you've seen her." By the way Alec was begging, which was not his usual tactic for getting what he wanted, I knew he meant business._

 _"She went that way screaming something about her eyes burning out of their sockets or something along those lines." I said as I roughly pulled the blonde back to meet her lips to mine._

 _"Thanks. And Jace, make sure to use protection." I had to refrain from laughing as Alec ran after Izzy. So I focused on making out with this hot stranger, but I couldn't keep my mind on her. I needed to know what was going down with my siblings, so I pushed away from the blonde yet again._

 _"I'm sorry, but this is going to have to end prematurely. You were a nice surprise, but I have some…things to attend to." As I ran off after Alec and Izzy, I heard a faint 'I love you' coming from behind me and almost choked. Guess I dodged a bullet by leaving that one. Who says I love you after 47 seconds of heaven with someone else they barely know?_

 ** _Alec's POV_**

 _I could see her slim figure in running into the Gard up ahead of me. What could she want to do alone in there? My mind bounced back and forth between thoughts of worry for my sister, but also thoughts involving minor panic attacks at what she had walked in on. I pushed my thoughts away to focus on catching up to Izzy._

 _Moments had passed before I was through the door of the Gard. It was silent, a good indication that Izzy and I were the only ones in the building. I stood still and quieted my breathing trying to hear her. I heard faint footsteps down the hall in front of me leading to one of the main meeting rooms._

 _I glanced through the open door to find my sister staring straight into the only portal in the city, and then it dawned on me. She was going to run away?_

 _"Izzy!"_

 _She turned around quickly and met my eyes with a glare. "What are you doing here Alec? I ran for a reason you know."_

 _"I know, I know…I'm sorry you saw me and Aline…I didn't consider that someone might just barge ing when things were getting heated. I-I'm sorry." I ran my fingers through my hair trying to shake off some of the awkward stress, but had no luck. It felt like time had frozen with Izzy's glare aimed at the depths of my soul until she finally spoke._

 _"You know she's into girls right?" Izzy asked, her hands planted on her hips._

 _"…I know."_

 _"Which is why I-…wait you know?"_

 _I gulped as it sank in that my sister was about to learn my darkest secret. Sweat began to build up on my palms and I understood now why my sister felt the desire to run. If she wasn't blocking the portal right now I'd jump in head first. Anywhere is better than here._

 _"If you knew that she was into girls then why were you two…together?" The confusion was clear on Izzy's face and in her voice, which is understandable. I just hope that she doesn't see me differently after she knows. I hadn't planned on telling anybody anytime soon, but I don't see how I can't tell her after this morning._

 _"Aline was trying to help me figure out if I was into girls…but before you start thinking about me differ-", I stopped talking as soon as I heard something down the hall. I'm probably going insane but I think it just said 'Marco, Marco. Where are you?'. It wasn't long before the familiar voice entered the room and was staring right at us._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two biggest knuckleheads of the family," Jace's eyes widened as they landed on the portal, "were you two going to go on a crazy adventure without me?" I didn't know what to say to him, and thankfully Izzy didn't tell him why we were here. "This betrayal is almost worse than that time you put a duck in my room Alec."_

 _"Jace, I was being stupid and Alec came after me to make sure that I was oka-", as Izzy was talking she took a step toward Jace and I, but slipped and fell backwards into the open portal._

 _I looked over at Jace who looked right back at me with the most concerned look I'd ever seen plastered on his face. Neither of us had to say a word out loud to know that we were thinking the same thing. Without wasting anymore time we both ran forward, jumping into the portal after Izzy. Since we didn't know what she was thinking before she fell in, our best bet at landing where she landed was to clear out minds and think of nothing. So, that's just what I did and assume Jace did as well._

 _I had been through a portal once or twice before, so I knew what it was supposed to feel like…and this wasn't it. Something was wrong. Every time I had been through one before, it felt like a split second had passed before I reached my destination, but now…now it feels like I've been falling for several minutes. After a while the minutes turned into hours and the hours into days. Or maybe they didn't, there was no way for me to tell, except for my gut intuition._

 _Just as the last of my hope began to fade away, I felt time regain it's meaning and gravity reentered my life as my back met head on with the ground. Once my breath returned to my body I looked around. I was alone in the middle of a grassy area with a few trees here and there. I heard crying and quickly ran towards it to find my little sister laying up against a tree. As soon as she registered me being there, a smile grew on her face. Under normal circumstances she would have leapt up and hugged me, but she didn't this time. I knew something was wrong by the way she was hold her right arm close to her body._

 _"Iz, what's wrong?" I squatted down closer to her._

 _She raised a hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks, "I don't have my stele and," she moved her right arm out for me to see. It was bent in an unnatural way and I knew she had badly broken it, "please tell me you have your stele?" Her voice sounded almost pleading._

 _A panic began to rise in my chest as I felt around for my stele and came up with nothing. How could I not have it? I always have that thing, and I'm 99 percent sure that I had it before falling here. "I don't know why I can't find mine, but don't freak out. Jace came through the portal too, so he shouldn't be very far away. He has to have his stele. Wait here I'll go find him." My sister nodded weakly trying to conceal how much pain she was in, but it obvious by the grimace behind her fake smile._

 _I walked back over to where I fell hoping that Jace might have landed in the same area. "Jace?" I yelled._

 _He had to be somewhere near here. "Jace?" I looked around the area finding no trace of him. I don't understand where he could be. He jumped in right after me I know it…I saw him._

 _"Please, Jace? Izzy needs you…I need you." I screamed, but my voice came out helpless. As I fell to my knees reality dawned on me. I couldn't feel him anymore…the parabatai bond felt broken… but could he be dead?_

 _A tear fell to the ground as I whispered, "Jace."_

 **Clary's POV**

Jem kindly invited us all into his home and we had been talking for the past fifteen minutes. He seemed like a very kind guy, but there was something different about him. He spoke like he was from a different time. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but something was off.

We were in the middle of a conversation about the variety of wildlife surrounding Jem's house, when a sound came from the front door. It was obvious that I wasn't the only one who noticed the sound by the tension that filled the air. We were all instantly on guard except for Jem, which was odd. For all we know this sound could be a demon.

I didn't know it was possible, but the room got even more quiet as the front door slowly opened. At the peak of the suspense a foot made it's way through the door, shortly followed by another until a strange, yet oddly familiar man stood in front of us. He had blondish hair and was nicely built in stature. His eyes looked to be a grey or green color, but I couldn't tell due to the distance. The silence thickened as the man took a glance at each and every one of us. His eyes, like Jem's, halted when they landed on Magnus. The same recognition we had just seen with Jem now filled this man's body and the tension left the room.

"Magnus. Is that really you?" he said with an unbelieving smile.

"Jem, you didn't tell me that he was here!" Magnus lightly smacked Jem across the shoulder before getting up to hug the man. "So this is where you disappeared to back in 1878?"

I widened my eyes and looked at the others, who were just as surprised to hear the year 1878 come out of Magnus' mouth. They still look young and they had been here that long? As Magnus caught up with the man, my mind was racing with questions and worries about what this realm might do to all of us. My thoughts were interrupted with the man spoke to someone other than Magnus and Jem.

"You," he said, "you look strikingly similar to somebody I used to know." His eyes were directed straight at Jace. "What is your name?"

Jace was taken off guard, but quickly regained his usual arrogant confidence. "I have been told I resemble a better looking version of some oldie named Will." He smirked as the man rolled his eyes and slightly chuckled.

"You sound just like him."

"And you are?" Jace asked.

The man raised his eyebrows. "I'm somebody that hated Will's guts at one point in time," the man paused before continuing, "I'm Gideon. Gideon Lightwood."

My jaw dropped after hearing his last name. Jace looked just as surprised, if not more. "You're a Lightwood? I'm Jace Herondale."

"Last time I checked I was still a Lightwood." Gideon laughed and looked over at Jem. "Did you know he was a Herondale?" Jem shook his head, staring right at Jace.

"What's the big deal if I'm a Herondale? There's lot's of us out there you know. My family loves procreating." I quietly choked after hearing what he just said. Jace glanced at me and smirked, knowing he was the cause.

There was a silence in the room before Jem spoke. "I was his parabatai. Will's I mean. He was my best friend. How is he doing back in our realm?"

Gideon and Jem were looking at us all with curious eyes, but all any of us had to say to them would be bad news. They have no clue that it's been over a hundred years since they vanished. Their lives back home don't even exist anymore. Everything they've known is…gone.

"Gideon, Jem, could we go on a walk to catch you both up on what's happened in our realm?" Magnus asked. After a moment of thought the three men left out the front door leaving us all behind to soak up some of the sorrow in the air.

 **Izzy's POV**

I looked at the concoction in front of me trying to think what I could mix in to make it better, when the perfect idea came in my mind. Blueberries. I ran outside to the only blueberry patch near the house, and picked two handfuls. Within the next half hour I'd mixed in all the blueberries and created the prettiest new jar of soap. Alec walked in the kitchen just in time to see my beautiful creation.

"Look Alec!" I held the jar out for him to take. He opened it up to smell the soap. His eyebrows shot up and I was filled with satisfaction. "What do you think?"

He set the jar down on the counter. "This one might rank near that one batch of butterscotch soap you made."

"It's that good?" I asked excitedly.

"Not as good but very close," Alec stopped talking to laugh at me doing my celebration dance, "hey Iz can we talk for a second?" His voice changed from playful Alec to serious Alec. I nodded and jumped up onto the counter to sit as he spoke. "Do you remember the day when we fell in here?" he asked.

A small pang of pain ran through my right forearm, so I pulled it closer to my body. "By the angel, how could I forget that awful day?" I rubbed my hands over my eyes. "I can still feel the fire singeing my eyes."

He giggled before continuing, "You know we never actually talked about that…since we've been here I mean. I just I-"

"Alec stop. You don't have to tell me anything." His shoulders slumped down and he ran both hands through his hair.

"I know, but I need to do this," Alec took in a long, deep breath, "that day was an experiment. Aline was trying to help me see if I was into men." He looked me hard in the eyes, almost like he was trying to fish for a negative reaction from me. "I am. I've always felt something more for men than women and I…I'm dating Magnus."

I couldn't help it when my eyebrows shot up. I didn't want him to think that this made me see him any differently. I can't say I didn't have my suspicions about his sexuality growing up. I mean sure it is different, but I don't love him any less.

"I know that this isn't really accepted for shadowhunters. Gosh mom and dad would skin me alive if they knew, but it's not something that I want to brush under the rug. This is me. The raw version of me that I've kept locked away my whole life. And I know you won't understand, but-"

"Stop." he looked up at me as I spoke, almost like he was bracing himself for a sucker punch to the face. "You are my brother. I love you. I don't care who you love. The only thing I care about is that you are happy and fully yourself."

Alec smiled larger than I'd seen him smile in a long time. He pulled me into a hug, almost squeezing the life out of me and spoke softly near my ear. "Thank you Izzy. Thank you." As he let me out of the hug he said one last thing. "Just please don't tell Jace yet. I want to be the one to tell him."

I nodded and gave him a small smile.

 **Jace's POV**

When I was a kid my father used to tell me stories about our ancestors. Before our manor burned to ash, we had a library full of old portraits of some of them. The painting of William flashed through my mind and I remembered how much I actually looked like him. There were the obvious differences, hair and eye color, but our faces did look similar. It was weird to me how alike we looked.

Due to our similarities, I had always wondered what he was like. I liked to imagine that we would have been best friends if he was still alive. Father used to tell stories of the things William had done when he was young during the fight against the Magister. I'd always wanted to amount to something great like he did. I never could have imagined meeting two of his friends. Maybe now I could get to know both of them and see a true glimpse of the man he was.

I shook myself out of my thoughts to find Clary and Simon laughing together yet again. I had noticed them earlier on the walk over here and felt the strange urge to pick Simon up and toss him off that cliff that Magnus and Clary had thrown flaming things off of.

 **Clary's POV**

Jace looked lost in thought, so Simon and I started talking about old comics as we waited for the conversation between Magnus, Jem and Gideon to end. I didn't know much about mundane comics, but the idea of them always fascinated me. Simon seemed to know a great deal about comics. By the way he was talking about them, it looked like he was very invested before he fell here.

"And that's how it ends," he said.

"No. There's no way they could just leave everyone hanging with that kind of cliffhanger. That's just wrong," I couldn't help the laughs that came out as I spoke to Simon. Jace had been very quiet. I looked over at him and he looked like he was about to explode with anger. "Jace are you alright?"

He took his death glare off Simon and laid his eyes on mine. They softened a little, but were still pretty full of rage. "Never been better."

"Yeah man you look hella constipated," said Simon. More laughter escaped from me and Simon joined in. Without a word Jace stood and left us alone together in the living room. I looked over at Simon who seemed just as confused as I did.

"I'm gonna go make sure he's okay." I left the same way Jace did only to find out that he'd gone straight into the forest. What could he be going there for?

 **Magnus' POV**

Jem and Gideon looked back at me as if I'd just taken their hearts out, put them in a blender and pressed the puree button. I was fully prepared for one of them to lash out at me in grief, but they both just stood there, silent. If anyone could understand out living the ones you love it would be me.

"Did Sophie marry anyone else?" Gideon asked.

I had forgotten about Sophie. She was the servant girl they'd had at the London institute. She and Gideon had fallen in love, and soon after she ascended to become a shadowhunter with him. It wasn't long after then that Gideon went missing and she fell into a deep depression. I spoke with her a few times to try and get her to take some potions of mine that could help, but she wouldn't have any of it. For a while we all thought she was going to starve herself to death with grief, but one day she came out of her little home and was different from then on.

"It wasn't until years after your disappearance, but she did marry."

Gideon looked down at his hands. I couldn't tell if he was upset or happy for her. "And she was happy? She had a good life?"

I reached out and took one of his hands in my own, "She smiled a little bit more everyday. Nothing like when she was with you, but she was happy."

Jem had been quiet, but all of a sudden he spoke up. "And the boy, Jace I mean. He is what to Will?"

It took a moment for me to count through the generations, "I could be off by one great, but I'm almost positive he is Will's great-great-great-great grandson."

"I can't believe that much time has gone." Jem shook his head in disbelief.

"How did you two end up here? We searched for you both for years, only for you to be tucked away in another realm."

"I was in the institute's library passing the time when Henry's makeshift portal started shooting out sparks," Gideon said, "I wasn't sure what was happening so I went to find help. Jem was the first one I ran into, so I dragged him into the library to have a look. Right as we got within a 5 foot radius of the thing it exploded light out at us."

Jem cut in, "The colors came out a mix of light and neon blue until they surrounded us. It formed some sort of cloud around us preventing us from moving, like we were stuck in a pit of honey. It wasn't long before the portal sucked the light back in along with the two of us."

"And we've been here ever sense." Gideon finished.

A fog of guilt formed over me as it sunk in that they were stuck here and their lives had been stolen from them because of me. Henry and I had been making several different prototypes of the portals back then. It wasn't until after they had both disappeared before we'd finalized the perfect portal.

"I'm sorry."

 **Jace's POV**

Anger. I pushed through thorn bushes and leaves until I made it a comfortable distance into the forest. I leaned into a tree with both hands in front of me, staring at the dirt. I feel jealous that Simon and Clary are getting closer, and I'm angry at myself for being jealous. I'm mad and I'm mad that I'm mad, which makes me even more mad. Ugh, the feedback loop from hell.

I picked up a rock off the ground and threw it as far as I could. I mean it's not like I asked her out or anything. She can talk to any man she sees because she's a free woman and I have no reason to say other wise.

She couldn't actually be into him though...could she? By the angel who am I? I've never let a girl get to me this way before and I sure as hell am not starting now. If she wants him instead of me then fine and if she wants me instead of him great. Golly I need to get a hold of myself and remember who I am.

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale," I screamed and paused to allow my name to echo, "You hear that forest? I'm the blonde god of this realm whether you like it or not." I bent down to pick up another rock and chunked it after the echoes.

"The blonde god? Really?" Clary asked from behind me.

How did I not hear her coming? Shit. "Oh hey there Clary…didn't expect to see you in the middle of the forest." I gave her my sexiest smirk hoping to bury my embarrassment.

She giggled as she walked closer to me. "What did you come out here for? You looked upset."

"I just wanted to take a head count on the trees out here. Gotta make sure there's enough for the squirrels." I swear sometimes I'm surprised by the stuff that comes out of my mouth. We both laughed as she got even closer to me. I was expecting her to stop already, but she's still coming.

"Really Jace, are you okay?"

I looked down into her green eyes, "I am now."

With little to nothing between us, my mind started racing with her intentions. I placed my hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer and pushed the stray curls out of her face. Her eyes never left mine as she began to raise up on her tippy toes. My heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn't believe this was actually happening right now.

Just as our lips were about to meet, she pushed away from me. "Wait Jace. Do you see that?"

I looked in the direction she was pointing to see nothing but trees. "Did I forget to count some of the trees? Gosh I was wondering why I only counted 17,308."

Clary smacked me on the arm, "No you nut ball. There," she was pointing at an open space surrounded by a few trees, "am I crazy or does that look like it's been glamoured?"

It took a good 40 seconds of squinting and loads of concentration to finally see reality shimmer into view. Where there had been a small open section of the forest was now a small, manmade water fountain. There was a statue of what looked like a faerie in the middle of the fountain shooting crystal blue water out of a seashell.

I looked back at Clary astounded at what we'd just discovered. "I thought we had already pealed back the glamours of this realm…this isn't really a big find, but if we missed this then odds are we are missing more than we think.

"Wait a second...I think I know this fountain." Clary moved toward it. "Is that a note crumpled into the statues hand?" She asked.

"Let's find out."

I went ahead of her and grabbed the note. After unfolding it, I began to read out loud. " _Clarissa. My dearest daughter. I thought it was about time to update you on your escape back to our realm..._ "

 **Estimated word count: 5,100**

 **Okay I know this chapter kinda ended randomly, but I was getting to a really large word count and needed to end it somewhere lol. I finally finished my summer course this past Thursday, so I will be free until mid August to write! I'm so excited and can't wait to see where this story goes.**

 **I'm so thankful to all of you guys that have been following this story so far and hope y'all enjoy what's to come. If any of you have any ideas that you think would be cool to include in this story let me know! I would love to see what you guys imagine will happen and will try to include anything y'all suggest.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope to knock y'all off your feet in the next episode! 3**


End file.
